The Beauty In Tradegy
by 6ftdreadbrowning
Summary: Asami world leading engineer, Korra successful MMA fighter navigate family life as a couple. experiencing tragedy, embracing changes learning things a life alone could never gift them.


Kora pushed the set of double wooden doors of Asami's office open with her leg as she pranced in hands full.

"Hey babe"

"Hey beautiful"

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I had to make sure you had something to eat because god knows if I left it down to you nothing would happen."

Asami rolled her eyes and smirked walking around her desk to embrace Korra around the waist as Korra placed her lunch of seaweed noodles on her desk. The world leading engineers stomach rumbled on cue leaving Korra to giggle. Asami placed a longing kiss on her wife's lips before breaking the embrace.

It all started with her running unusually late for class. Frazzled, and frantic the soon to be heiress shuffled through the busy republic city university campus, mound of books in hand hindering her view. A few more months of this she would be out of here. Fully qualified with a degree to show for all her hard work. And just like that, just like in the stupid romantic movies she had her mountain of books knocked out her hand. Ready to unleash her rage she looked up only for her eyes to be locked with the most angelic cerulean eyes she had ever seen. Immediately the anger within her quelled and she was lost for words. The caramel beauty before her scrambled to gather her now scattered textbooks fumbling apologies and all too soon the moment was over. She watched as the somewhat lean woman ran off fumbling over her own feet clearly embarrassed. After that class was forgotten and all Asami could think about was those blue eyes set on gorgeous bronze skin. As the sight drifted into her mind, more often than she would like to admit she found that her heart would pick up a little. She stayed on the university campus so it was only a matter of time before she saw this girl again right?

For Korra that first encounter had been just as shocking. She was in the middle of her usual morning run and just as always, she was jogging around half asleep not really paying attention to anything around her or where she was going and before she knew it she had knocked an unsuspecting girl's books all over the campus lawn. Korra looked into the most soothing green eyes she had ever seen. It was like days where just rushing past as this girl looked deep within her soul. Somehow, she snapped herself out of her daze and began to scurry to gather the fallen books. She sputtered several apologies and made off like a bolt of lightning stumbling over her own feet. After that moment, she would be tormented by green eyes. She would see them in her sleep, she would find herself scanning the school cafeteria and sports hall bleachers for the green-eyed beauty only to be disappointed not to find them.

Korra had been into all forms of fighting specifically MMA and now she was taking it more seriously training along with her best friend Bolin. Korra and Bolin had gone to high school together, and both where on most of the sports teams and with Bolin's loving nature and Korra's laid back charm they became close friends quickly. There shared love of fighting meant they could obsessed about it together. They trained as Bolin was on the university wrestling team for fun and Korra as it was the only sport that allowed her to fight. Whenever she had the chance she was clued in to the current UFC circuit. That was Korra's goal. She wanted to break into the women's circuit and work her way to the top.

Bolin was just as much a UFC fanboy as Korra was a UFC fangirl. He had been listening to a sports radio station when they were offering a VIP UFC experience for 2. He didn't think he would win as no one he ever knew ever did but thought it wouldn't hurt to call in. He had nothing to lose. You could only imagine his face when he received the call live on air saying he had won. Of course, Korra was his plus one and it turns out they had won 2 VIP box seats for the upcoming event all expenses paid. They would travel via chauffer and have unlimited access to the bar and food. The pair where pumped and making their way to the box that overlooked the octagon. The box had plush leather seats set in rows of 4 and royal blue carpet set the mood. Dim lights hung above and a built-in sound system provided background noise keeping everyone upbeat and present. The pair walked into the box to a few people quietly mingling people. A buffet was waiting to the left and Bolin didn't have to be prompted to dig in. Korra left him to it and went to go take a proper look at their view to the octagon. As she turned she bumped into a woman knocking a pamphlet out her hand. She began to apologize and bent to pick up the discarded piece of paper but bent at the same time as the other woman and they bumped heads. Clutching her head, she began to hastily apologize only to be stunned into silence by the same charming green eyes as weeks before.

It was like a magnet had drawn them to each other and no matter how they tried neither could look away. After what seemed like a long pause with silence Asami stuck out her hand in greeting with a shy smile.

"HI, I'm Asami, you go to RCU don't you?" the heiress asked as she watched the other woman rub vigorously at the back of her neck with one hand while the other gripped hers. She couldn't deny comfort the calloused hands provided as warmth spread through her.

"Hey, uhm yeah I do. I'm Korra by the way. Sorry about bumping into you again I seem to be making this a habit." Korra replied chastising herself with an awkward smile as she tried to look anywhere but at the woman in front of her.

"I wouldn't mind that too much." Asami replied without thought instantly realising what she said. This caused Korra to snap her head up and meet the woman's frightened gaze. The woman before her appeared to be as nervous as she was so she chose to advance the conversation. She cleared her throat with a cough before speaking.

"So, you're into the MMA scene too I take it seeing as you're here?" The other woman looked to be grateful for the change of topic as she stood straighter whipping her long onyx locks over her shoulder before responding to the question. Korra was enthralled.

"Yes, to a certain degree. I took Brazilian jiu-jitsu when I was younger and the art of defence always interested me. But now as my dad sponsored this event I got the chance to watch UFC up close and personal I jumped at the opportunity."

"That's what I'm looking to specialise in, we might have to spar sometime so you can teach me a few things." Korra replied with a wink. Asami flushed. She obviously liked Korra and Korra clearly liked her too. Maybe this could go somewhere, she would love to spend some more time with this interesting beauty.

At this Korra was delighted. Not only was this girl beautiful but she also loved the rough and tumble of fighting and could fight though she was sure the girl was playing down her skill level. Korra wanted to know more about this girl, she had to know more. Korra introduced Asami to Bolin who never had any issue becoming friends with anyone and they enjoyed the fights together. It was like the trio had known each other a long time as they laughed and bantered each other all night.

Weeks after the event Korra and Asami had got to know each other much more. They would see each other at least once a week and both girls looked forward to that day the most. They had quickly become friends and Asami had joined the friendship circle of Bolin and his girlfriend Opal who Korra had a few classes with and Mako Bolin's older much moodier brother. Everyone who watched the pair interact knew they were destined for more as they would often flirt and where joined at the hip any moment they were within talking distance of each other. Eventually they both plucked up the courage and started to date. They were like the perfect couple. Asami was the more serious one who was a practical thinker as well as book smart. She had her head screwed on right and knew where her life was heading. Korra on the other hand was the impulsive one. She was upbeat and headstrong but very supportive of the people around her. Korra was the glue in the group and often the one to pull everyone together.

Jump to now things where pretty much the same. The crew was the same but marked down 1 as a they had lost Mako while he was at service in the army straight out of college. That hurt Bolin but the group was there to keep him together.

Asami Sato is now the CEO and majority shareholder in the Japanese technology and automaker company Future Industries founded by her father Hiroshi Sato. Future Industries is the world leading engineering company manufacturing elite aircrafts and military level vehicles and also makes affordable family SUVs alongside elite, exquisite racing cars setting them apart from there rival car companies. Future Industries also makes other forms of transport such as trains and motorcycles while also supporting the US police force vehicle provision. To say that Future Industries isn't world class would be the understatement of the century.

Asami smiled as the stressful aura that had been surrounding her all day so far subsided as she took in Korra's presence. Asami allowed her eyes to roam over Korra's powerful frame that often set a fire inside her. A broad grin akin to that of the cheshire cat spread across her face as she watched the flex and tightening of Korra's leg muscles in her recovery spandex imagining what those legs would feel like wrapped around her torso. The fighter was dressed in oversized t-shirt that hung low over her black shorts that accentuated her toned chiselled figure created by years of hard work. Korra also known as the Avatar was the reigning champion of UFC and held the title for the last 3 years remaining undefeated in the circuit specialising Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. The fighter had just finished her morning gym session and had decided to make sure her wife would stay healthy and on her feet by consuming at least 2 nutritious meals a day even if that meant she had to trudge around the city to personally deliver her meals to her.

Korra turned away from the floor length window overlooking the city to hand her wife the organic smoothie she had bought for her.

"Like what you see?" Korra asked as she broke Asami from her self-induced trance.

"As a matter of fact, I do" The CEO replied as she took the smoothie from Korra and immediately began to drink some knowing Korra would not leave until she did. When half the smoothie was gone Korra prepared to leave and let Asami resume her work.

"Leaving so soon? Yu doesn't have to be picked up till one" Korra approached Asami and pulled the older woman into a hug.

"I wanted to get Yu some cookies from the bakery we like for a treat after her dentist appointment." Korra said with a pout. The pale woman laughed knowingly as Korra placed feather light kisses along her swan like neck.

"You're spoiling her" Asami chided. Korra smiled and laughed knowing that Asami was right.

"Anything for one of my favourite girls" Korra said as she winked. The heiress rolled her eyes before kissing Korra passionately and regretfully breaking away from the embrace. Korra turned to leave and Asami couldn't resist playfully slapping the fighter's rear as she strode off. Korra turned and winked.

"Babe make sure you eat that, I'll be checking. I'll see you for dinner, don't stress too much I love you!"

"I will honey thank you. I'll try not to be late love you!" Asami said as she perched on the edge of her desk. Asami was so lost in thought that she didn't see her office doors reopen and her assistant Amy enter.

"Mrs Sato" she all but shouted as Asami startled.

"Yes Amy?" Asami stuttered as she straightened her pant suit and leaned up off the desk.

"Maam, Korra told me to make sure you ate lunch and told me that she would hunt me down if I didn't so here I am to make sure you do just that Mrs Sato. You're next meeting is a conference call in 30 minutes so you have time." Amy stood in place waiting for her bosses next move. Asami gathered what her assistant's intentions where from her posture and pouted like a child who had just been reprimanded as she moved to sit behind her desk to eat lunch. Amy smiled and left room without a word as Asami silently began to devour the meal her wife had so kindly brought her. Asami was soon lost in thought as the content emotion she was feeling took her back in time as she wondered how she got so lucky.

 _Since college Korra knew that she loved Asami and as time went on her feelings only got stronger. Asami went on to shadow her father at the company and was being prepped to take over as CEO whereas Korra was making her way to UFC tryin to master MMA. Korra had been saving up from college to buy Asami a ring that would say how she felt about the woman she loved every time she would look at it. She knew Asami had all the money in the world so Korra wanted it to be special rather than expensive. The definitive moment Korra knew she wanted to marry the heiress was after one of her particularly bad fights where she took a lot of blows to the face by a girl that looked to be 3 times her size. She eventually won the fight by knockout but suffered a lot during the 3-round bout. After the fight, the way Asami looked at her and the attention she paid to Korra's injuries told her all she needed to know. Asami acted like the world was ending and that Korra's opponent was dealing blows with the intent of killing her. She acted like the wounds where an attack on Korra's character and she would find the person and beat them in the octagon for her._

 _Before fights where just the same. Asami paid attention to all Korra's needs. Making sure she ate well, had enough rest and didn't train too hard. Asami would get this worried way to her weeks before a big fight like she was the one competing. She would go quiet and give Korra adequate time to herself. She wouldn't talk about fighting they would just continue like it wasn't really relevant. Korra appreciated all of this because it allowed her to take the lead without the pressures of having someone close to you who you constantly had to impress. Asami got her._

 _It was 6 months after Korra's graduation and she had a training camp in Milan, Italy. She had decided they should make a trip of it and invited her girlfriend for a holiday at the end of her camp. The heiress was working more full time alongside her father taking more control in the company and she was swamped with work. They both understood this was necessary but that did not make it any easier. Korra would train most of the morning but would usually be home to make dinner or surprise her wife at work. But leaving the office alone took some getting used to. Korra would never hold it against Asami because it was her thing. They both had their own thing that they gave 100% to and her girlfriends thing just happened to change the lives of many people. Asami had pledges and fundraisers for several charities she was working on alongside future industries and staying up through the night was something she just had to do to accomplish her goals and Korra was supportive._

 _Asami agreed surprisingly easily to the idea of the trip. Maybe it was because she longed to spend more time with Korra or she just needed the break but she was on board. Korra had been dating Asami for 5 years and living together straight out of college and felt like she was finally ready to take the next step. She knew she had been ready for a while. She couldn't really imagine her life without Asami so, she decided that on this trip she would pop the all-important question. The fighter was sure engineer wouldn't suspect a thing so mission was a go._

 _After Korra's last day at camp she had made her way across to Venice where they planned to holiday to prepare for her girlfriend's arrival. She wanted the trip to fully relax her potential wife to be and ease her into the moment she would ask the important question. The heiress had flown in on her jet and Korra had the days planned, she completely took control out of Asami's hands._

 _The few day was spent at a luxury spa getting massages and facials. The days that followed were spent enjoying the beautiful weather outdoors on the Venice's waters riding the Vaporetti eating gelato and pastries. Evenings were usually spent at lovely restaurants consuming the finest local foods and wines._

 _The day was finally here. The golden glow of late afternoon displayed pink-streaked skies paired with comfortable warmth. The couple where sitting in contented silence curled up in one another feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries as they approached a wooden barge. On the barge was a lantern lit table for two with a waiting butler holding a bottle of red wine. The Gondola docked and they both stepped off hand in hand. Korra showed Asami to her seat and pulled out her chair for her to sit. The had a 3-course meal with a main of Lobster Linguine and a desert of classic Italian Tiramisu. There belly's where full and warm with the remnants of wine as love surrounded them. Korra got up and walked over to hamper box that was sitting in a corner of the barge they were on and returned with 100 red and white roses and a little black and red box. The table and chairs where pulled away and the whole world seemed to fade away as Asami stood frozen in place watching Korra approach. Korra walked over to Asami with a tender smile and handed her the bundle of flowers and kissed her on the hand. She then got down on one knee and took a deep breath before she spoke._

" _Asami, you are the most caring person I have ever known. You are always improving people's lives by the way you act and through your work you make me so proud. All you do is give. I don't want you to have to give anymore Sami, you spent your whole life giving now it's time to be taken care of. It's time for someone else to bear the load and make sure you are always ok. Sami, I want that responsibility. You need to know that someone in this world loves you with their whole being. I love you Asami and no selfish goal of mine will ever deny you the happiness you deserve. If I make you happy please allow me to do so for the rest of my life. Asami Sato will you marry me?"_

 _A surge of tears broke free from the heiress' eyes as she took in the moment. She wasn't sure she had heard correctly so she blinked several times trying to clear her mind of the haze. It was the contact of Korra's hand in hers that brought her back to reality. She blinked several more times to see Korra holding a black box open with a ring. The ring was an intricate platinum engagement ring with rose floral on the outside and sides of the band with a prong setting securing a 3-carat centre diamond. The ring was stunning glistening in the setting sun and looking down at the woman holding it made the scene more beautiful. Looking at the nervous look on said woman's face Asami realised she hadn't answered the question._

" _Oh my god, Korra a million times YES!" Asami replied and bent down to hug Korra tightly. A million kisses later Korra was finally able to put the ring on the pale beauty's finger. It was a perfect fit. The way the diamond sat on Alabaster skin and hugged instead of pinched was heart-warming._

 _Engaged in the one of the most beautiful cities in the world neither woman could have ever imagined._

 _After a wedding full of laughs and memorable moments the newlyweds decided to honeymoon in Brazil. The upbeat people and the beautiful weather sun or rain was what attracted them to there. Many would think that will all the waiting CEO's riches the couple would have opted for an extravagant trip but they wanted the opposite, deciding on a more low key start to their lifetime together. They wanted to both remain anonymous to most and enjoy each other in the most basic ways. They stayed in a regular suite in a modern but moderate hotel by the Copacabana beach in walking distance from the lively favaelas._

 _They would have candlelit dinners in local restaurants followed by barefoot strolls on the beach before they would return to their hotel and cap the night off with heated, passion filled love making sessions that more often than not carried on till the sun was coming up again. It was all they could have hoped for and more._

 _They were capping off another calm love filled night with a leisurely walk. They held hands while exchanging loving glances as they neared the favaelas. In the day police presence was heavy but here at night trouble stirred easy. Main roads where littered with people dancing to music playing off radios while bear bottles clanked, TV's surrounded by people watching football matches playing in different time zones. In the darkness and quiet streets, local gangs went about their usual exploits, drugs being dealt and women trying to make a living littered street corners. Still that was not enough for the newly married couple to consciously avoid the area. They often just walked lost in each other and ending up back at the hotel without much thought and with their combined levels of self-defence they didn't think too deeply into what terrors the night brought._

 _That night however, would dramatically change things for the new couple. On their walk, they walked past a poorly lit alleyway in the quieter part of the area when they had their attention pulled but a gut wrenching scream from a woman. Both women snapped to attention, heads swinging swiftly to the sound of the noise. What they saw was an old woman around 5ft tall wearing a blue sundress that accommodated the night heat. She had long grey hair that was braided down her back that shimmered slightly against her mocha skin. Said skin however was tinted with red as her frail frame staggered towards the back of the alley. The woman was surrounded by 5 men of a medium muscular build as she tried to grab after the child that was being held awkwardly by one of the gang members. It was common knowledge that the gangs often sought-after kids from broken homes, homeless or unable to fend for themselves to be drafted into gangs. Most of the time to push drugs, become prostitutes or scapegoats for different situations._

" _HEY!" Korra shouted to try and get them to cease their actions. The group looked over to the women stood at the entrance of the alley, paused for a moment before continuing their actions. One of the thugs who appeared to be the leader of the group landed a loaded punch to the old woman causing her to clatter to the ground barely conscious still reaching out to the child wriggling in the man's arms. At that Korra marched forwards, Asami close behind gripping Korra's arm at the elbow in restraint._

" _STOP" she reprimanded. This action grabbed the gang's attention and the child was placed roughly to the ground to which she surprisingly ran to Asami. The heiress picked up the child scanning her for injuries to which the child grabbed her tightly nuzzling into her neck. The old woman looked over with relief, her body tired and heavily bruised. The men began to advance not before one of them kicked the downed woman again. Seeing their intent Korra turned to her wife with pleading eyes._

" _Asami you need to leave, I can handle them" Asami gripped her arm tightly in disagreement and gave a stern stare._

" _I'm not going to leave you" Korra cupped her face_

" _Asami you have to, she needs us." Korra said while nodding at the child. Asami quickly glanced at the little girl in her arms as the men advanced on their position with every passing second._

" _Sami, I will come back to you I promise now go!" Asami furrowed her brow in deep contemplation, squeezing Korra once more in reply to the promise._

" _I love you" she said before darting off in the direction of the hotel. One of the thugs tried to run after her but had his path blocked by the fighter. Korra dropped into a fighting stance. At the signal of the leader one of the men sprinted off in the direction Asami had headed. Korra let him go knowing her wife was capable and was long gone. She had bought enough time. Another thug headed to the car parked behind them pulling several blunt weapons from the open window before returning to the group circling her and passing out the blunt objects. Korra clocked a bat, knuckle dusters and a crowbar._

 _It was a 4 on 1 battle but she knew that the thug that ran off would be back. No matter how good a fighter she was the odds where not in her favour. She would fight till she couldn't anymore, hopefully that would not leave her dead in a pit in a foreign country._

 _She had to try and separate them and fight the 1v1. They had her surrounded. She stood tall, light on her feet arms raised, fists clenched and eyes scanning all sides waiting for them to pounce. She could feel her heartbeat race as her adrenaline pumped. One of the thugs charged at her spearing her into the wall. The wind was immediately knocked from her but she fought to hold onto her attacker. She gripped his head into a headlock and squeezed trying to render him unconscious. The man however was much stronger and heavier than her. Flailing his arms erratically trying to free himself one of the swings landed on her ribs with a crack. The pain was enough for her to loosen her grip and the man stumbled backwards, free. Even with the pain she knew she couldn't let him recover so she charged him jumping up kneeing the man in the face. If the blow didn't knock him unconscious the fall did as he tilted backwards before connecting with the ground with a thud. 1 down. Now it was 3 on 1. Before she could celebrate eliminating one of her opponents the one with the bat attacked from the side. She just managed to dodge the blow by springing backwards. She squared up to this one as the others seemed to take a more supporting role trusting their fellow gang members skill. The man swung again, this time in a hammer like motion downwards. This time she saw it coming and side stepped then brought her own 2 hands down with force on the man's elbow causing him to drop the bat. In one swift motion, she shifted her bodyweight and sent a roundhouse kick to the man's skull knocking him out cold. 2 on 1. She was now breathing heavily, fatigue setting in. Looking for a moment reprieve she was surprised when a blow connected with her face. She tasted metal. The men had underestimated her and with their new realisation was not giving her a chance to collect herself and be on the front foot. She stumbled several feet only seeing stars to unfortunately land in the arms of another attacker. He grabbed her around the waist crowbar still in hand and lifted her several inches above head height and went to slam her into the ground. Feeling no part of her body in connection with the floor and the grip around her waist fighting experience in the octagon told her she was about to be slammed, with that knowledge she tried to swivel her body in the assailant's arms to be able to tense for impact. She was too late. Her face connected with the ground and her left eyebrow bust open leaking blood into her eye. She groaned, face parallel with the concrete. She blinked away the blood to see the old woman looking at her with pleading eyes. Head slightly raised off its perch on the ground. As much as she hurt this strengthened her resolve. She made it onto all fours before she was kicked in the ribs by a size 10 boot sending her sprawling several yards onto her back. She coughed choking on blood and her dinner that had just come up. The man with the crowbar moved towards her landing 2 more heavy stamps to her torso. Her body was getting weaker with every hit and she knew by the way her insides burnt she couldn't take the full brunt of one more blow. So as the man brought his foot down again she caught it and twist it sharply, dislocating the man's knee. He let out a girl like scream falling to the floor clutching hir leg as he looked at his knee sticking out at an odd angle. Korra now by some miracle on her feet kicked him square in the face breaking his nose and sending him to the land of dreams._

 _As she turned to face up to the last standing gang member, the leader of the pack she was met by a sucker punch to her face. The man's fist must have been the size of a giant boulder because her nose was now pouring with blood and her lip was bust wide open. She lied there on her back. All she saw was black and she wasn't sure if it was the night sky she's looking at or the fog of darkness closing in on her mind from the blow as unconsciousness threatened to take. She willed her body to move but it wouldn't twitch an inch. The leader stood over her and grinned a slimy smile right before spitting on her chest. The fighter saw red and lifted her foot slamming it into the man's groin. He screamed a silent scream, mouth set in a 'o' as he grabbed his crotch knuckle duster still on. He began to topple forward and with the last of her energy Korra leant up grabbing the man into a submission hold squeezing on his neck with all her might well after the man had fallen limp on top of her. After what seemed like a lifetime she finally left go. Her muscles sung in protest as the last of the adrenaline wore off and the extent of her injuries flooded in. Pain ran around her body like a constant stream of lava in her veins. She needed to rest. Just a short rest she told herself as she closed her eyes with the intent to regulate her breathing but fell into a post adrenaline blues. She slept for god knows how long but woke with a start. She flew up and immediately regretted it as pain radiated through her torso at an abrupt rate._

 _Korra looked to her right and noticed the old woman still perched against the wall on her back breathing ragged inconsistent breaths. Korra crawled over to the woman's frail form and took her hand. For the next few moments Korra forgot her pain. The woman told Korra the child's name is Yukie and informed her that she had no mother and father. She the child's grandmother had been caring for her after both her parents died to gang life. The woman was fading that was clear and with her final words begged Korra to promise to take care of Yukie. She agreed. At that the woman's hands went limp in hers. Korra took in her surroundings. Bodies were strewn across the dimly lit alley, weapons alike. She decided it was time to leave which was easier said than done. Using the wall to brace on and keep her up she made her way to the entrance of the alley when a mass slammed into her. The force sent her back into the wall and she bit her tongue to stop her from howling in pain. She looked up to see it was the thug from earlier. SHIT. Her adrenaline spiked again but she doubted it would allow her to defend herself again. She met his eyes with her own. She was now able to take the man in for what he was. Just a boy. He looked no older than 16, no hair on his face skin smooth like a baby. He shook with fear as he took in his surroundings. his colleagues strewn about the floor and a woman covered in blood uncertain of its origins. Korra held his gaze willing him to run. He got the message as he bolted in the opposite direction of the hotel. Korra sighed in relief and took one more glance at the scene in front of her before heading for refuge._

 _Her vision was blurry and her focus wavered as she made her way through the streets. A journey that would usually take 15 minutes took her 1 hour. Apparently, a blood stained female walking through the streets was not enough to warrant the attention of the locals as she reached the hotel without incident. Korra dealt a heavy knock to the hotel door as she leaned heavily on the door frame. Inside Asami grabbed the girl and put her to sit in the corner out of view and put her finger to her mouth signalling for the girl to be quiet. The heiress then grabbed the lamp off the night stand to be used as a weapon as she gingerly approached the door. Lamp raised, Asami flung the door open ready to attack anyone unfamiliar. In a split second a familiar brunette fell into her arms._

" _Sami" Korra muttered with the smallest smile she could manage with her swollen face before falling unconscious in her wife's arms. Worry shot through the heiress as she took in her wife's state. The blood, the dark bruises that had already made themselves comfortable on her skin and her now unconscious state. What had Korra gone through to make sure she came back to her? Asami tried to put her worries aside to make taking care of her wife her sole priority. With her hands in a firm hold under the MMA fighter's arms, Asami gently dragged her wife into the bathroom leaning her in a seated position in the walk-in shower before getting the first aid kit she always travelled with her on holidays. She stripped Korra off and showered her off riding her of all the gravel, dirt and dried up blood that covered her body. Once that was done she dried her off the dressed her in some loose clothing then placed her on the bed with ice on her bruises. Asami did her best to close Korra's deep wounds, reducing the chances of infection. Everything she could do had been done so she sat next to Korra on the bed clutching her hand while rubbing her thumb over the bruised and slightly cut knuckles. She sat there, just watching the slow rise and fall of Korra's chest and the clumsy fingers of the child on the floor trying to grab the condiments off the room service tray. Asami slipped into thoughts about the child's future and Korra's when she heard a groan and felt the bed shift._

" _Korra? Oh my god baby you scared me" She was met with a grimace._

" _I've had better days Sami" Korra smiled._

" _Korra now's not the time for games! We got in a gang's business, effectively kidnapped a child and look at you! Beaten to a pulp. We can't even go to the hospital because they might track us there. What about the woman in the alley Korra!?_

 _Korra's face went serious and her body went rigid. The silence built as the fighter visibly clenched and unclenched her jaw._

" _Korra what?" Korra gripped Asami's hand tighter as she proceeded to tell her everything the old woman had told her and that the woman had died. The heiress was quiet for a long time after. Just staring at the child while shedding the occasional tear._

 _The heiress was lost in her own mind. Out of all the people this could have happened to, it happened to them. She felt like there was a reason. Asami really looked at the child she now knew to be called Yukie and took in her features. She had smooth caramel skin that brought out her deep set grassy green eyes which seemed to shimmer with hope when they met the heiress' own. Midnight black hair was braided halfway down her back just like how her grandmothers was. Asami couldn't help but notice how much Yukie resembled them both. Her Brazilian Japanese heritage made her out to be a child of their own if that was possible and with that the heiress knew what she longed for. Knew what was next to make her family complete._

" _Korra…." Asami said with a long pause causing the fighter to open her eyes to search her wife's features for a continuation._

" _I think we should try and adopt her." With that Korra sat upright with a convulsion of discomfort. Asami was far from an impulsive person. She assessed every situation down to the final detail and weighed the pro's and con's. nothing was left to chance. But this, this was just a feeling. She couldn't really explain It but it just felt right. Asami was captivated by Yukie and now carried a sense to protect her from the world. Korra's eyes welled with tears as she brought Asami into a tight embrace._

" _Asami Sato, that's why I love you! I was going to say the same thing!" the tears broke free as she began to pepper kisses over the CEO's face with her bloodied lip. She cringed in pain but they just broke into a fit of giggles_

 _The next couple of days was spent in the hotel room. They decided to lie low in case anyone was looking for them. They ordered room service, researched adoption, made provisions to get home safely and cuddled as much as they could while Korra recovered. Asami played with Yukie while Korra slept most of the day and when night came they slept in the bed as a three, Yukie in-between them arms cradling each other in a protective embrace._

 _With the lax adoption laws and Asami's contacts it wasn't long before Yukie officially became a Sato. Many people would consider the whole situation a total disaster but to loving couple Yukie was their blessing._

* * *

The CEO had long since got back to work. Belly full and content Asami studied a blueprint while absent minded listening to the radio.

Meanwhile Korra was driving her sleek back customised Future industries SUV while listening to some rap and R&B music. This was the fighter's favourite genres to listen to but would only do when her daughter was not present like at the gym, while sparring or a moment like now commuting due to the sporadic bad language. Korra was belting out her favourite verse when wails of a siren disrupted her flow. The fighter lowered the volume on her built-in sound system and turned her head in the direction of the noise. Korra was at a 4-way intersection waiting to turn right onto the road of the bakery when she was hit by a semi. The car rolled several times and Korra lay motionless in the totalled SUV slipping from consciousness.

Time was moving steadily for Asami and she was in a rhythm when a traffic report interrupted her regular stream of music playing through her radio speakers. Reports of a severe road accident was relayed to the public advising them to plan their route to avoid areas surrounding the accident site. The CEO acknowledged the report and carried on with her tasks. Asami was fully immersed in her work when her phone intercom sounded indicating that her assistants voice was about to come through.

"Amy what is it?" the CEO said before her assistant could begin to apologise.

"Urm Mrs Sato, I have Yukie's school here on the phone requesting to speak to you." Asami furrowed her brow confused about what it could possibly be about. Amy patched her through.

"Hello, Asami Sato speaking"

"Hello Mrs Sato, this is Patricia the school receptionist. I was just calling to find out what the plan was for Yukie as she was supposed to be picked up for her appointment 30 minutes ago?" Asami was somewhat confused and replied

"Patricia, Korra was supposed to pick her up" Asami said as much to herself as to the receptionist.

"As we thought Mrs Sato, we have called the other Mrs Sato several times and not been able to make contact so we rang you." At the beginning of her mothering experience and schooling process that comment would have bothered her but now it just rolled off her back. Baffled the CEO looked at the clock on her desk which read 1:30pm which meant she still had time to leave and pick Yukie up and make it to the dentist in time if she left right away.

Asami sighed and replied "Sorry my wife must have forgotten" she excused "I am on my way now to get her my apologies"

"Ok Mrs Sato see you shortly" Asami hung up the phone bewildered and immediately moved to call her wife on her mobile. The ravenette called several times was only connected to voicemail. Asami groaned as she pressed the intercom.

"Amy reschedule all my appointments sorry I have to leave for the rest of the day."

"Right away Mrs Sato I hope everything is ok."

A wave of dread passed over the heiress as Korra is never late and always on point when it comes to their daughter. Asami grabbed her handbag from under her desk and headed for the door as she dismissed the negative thoughts nagging at her thinking to herself that Korra probably ate the food she bought from the bakery and fell asleep in the car. Asami decided they can make the most of the situation and have a proper fun loving family evening together with plenty of time to enjoy.

Asami stepped into the underground parking garage and walked towards her exclusive top of the line FI6800 sports car. A car she designed and made herself. Admittedly not ideal for the transit of a grade-schooler but the CEO was always well prepared and had a booster seat in the boot. She revved the engine and raced off into the midday commuter traffic. The traffic was heavier than usual due to the earlier accident. Nevertheless, this gave Asami many opportunities to try ringing Korra and that she did still to no avail.

Despite the unusually business of the roads Asami still made good time to her daughter's school. After a trip to the reception Asami returned to her car with Yukie comfortably situated she continued her journey heading for the family dentist.

"So how was your half day sweetie? Sorry to keep you waiting"

"It was ok mummy but I thought momma was supposed to be taking me today? She said she's was going to bring me a treat." She said with creased brow and a well-practised pout to go with it. Asami smirked lightly as she knew that was the reason for her daughter's adorable pout that she no doubt picked up from her other mother. Before Asami could answer the bluetooth system sounded indicating an incoming phone call. She looked down to see an unknown number displayed on the dashboard screen which was unusual as only her closer friends or family had her mobile number but she answered anyway.

"Hello… hello is this a Mrs Asami Sato?"

"Hello yes, it is, may I ask who calling?"

"Yes maam this New York's republic city hospital, you are the emergency contact for a Mrs Korra Sato. Sadly, I have to inform you that Mrs Sato has been involved in a car accident and is being taken to republic city hospital." Asami's heart lurched. She had so many questions but knew the person she was talking to could not answer her.

"I'm on my way" Without thinking she ended the call and swung the car around at the earliest opportunity heading in the direction of the hospital. Before she could comprehend it her hands where shaking on the steering wheel and tears streaked down her pale cheeks.

"Mummy are you ok? What did the lady say about momma?" Yukie asked sincerely. Asami kept her head facing forward and eyes on the road and stuttered.

"Urm…. Urm, we have to go to the hospital your momma is there." Asami said bluntly not trying to scare the minor.

"Are we going to visit aunty Kya?" Yukie asked with childlike glee.

"Maybe baby maybe." Asami answered repressing a breakdown. Trying to hide the knowledge of what that call meant was hard. She did not know the extent of her wife's injuries but assumed the worst as Korra was unable to make the call herself. She didn't know what to do. As one of the smartest people changing the world daily all rational eluded her, she needed someone to help her make sense of this. Asami handed her daughter a tablet from the glove box as well as some noise cancelling headphones to keep her distracted then dialled opals number.

Opal was one of the few people Asami could say knew her well. After their budding relationship in college the two women grew closer as the years went on and Opal had even helped convince her to take her relationship further with her now wife in the first place. The was no one else that sprung to mind in her time of need so she waited praying her friend would pick up.

"Hey Sami what's up?"

"I… Don't….." that's all she could get out in between muffled sobs. Opal was out shopping with her boyfriend Bolin and immediately identified this call was a call for concern.

"Asami you ok? Talk to me."

"Korra" Was all Opal managed to gather from the CEO's indistinct blubber.

"Did you two have a fight?" Opal assumed.

Asami strained to catch a breath that would allow her enough words to tell Opal the uncertain depth of the situation. The ravenette took a down reaching breath to somewhat compose herself.

"Opal…..K..Korra she's, she's been in an accident." Now the words were out it became more real. Driving was becoming even more hazardous as her tears clouded her vision but Asami was determined. The hospital wasn't much further and Korra needed her. Opal listened and gathered that Asami was driving due to the background noise and worried that in her current state Asami should not be driving.

"Asami I'm sorry, are you ok? I need you to stop driving ok I can come and get you ok? Where are you? Pull over."

"I'm nearly there she needs me Op" Asami rushed out.

"Ok ok, where is she I can meet you wherever?" opal urged, concern evident in her voice.

"They said republic city hospital, I'm 5 minutes away." Asami stammered out.

"Ok I'll meet you there please drive safely." And the call was ended.

Her best friend's words fresh in her mind Asami used the rest of her drive as a distraction from reality. Before she knew it, she had arrived at the ER. Given the situation Asami just parked her car in the closest available spot. Right now, a parking ticket was the least of her worries. Asami unloaded Yukie from the car and rushed to reception.

* * *

Asami slammed her hand down on the front desk to get the reception nurses attention.

"I'm here for Korra Sato she was brought in by ambulance"

"Yes ma'am she in treatment room 4 down the hall first left."

"Thank you" Asami replied dragging her daughter in the direction the receptionist pointed.

The closer they got to the room the more Asami's heart raced. Whether it was nerves, fear or anticipation she wasn't sure. Asami suddenly made the realisation that she didn't want her and Korra's daughter to see anything traumatic so she made a conscious decision to leave her daughter with one of the nurses at the approaching nurses station. With Yukie situated Asami continued her path. It felt like she was running at the speed of an Olympic sprinter but her body was moving in slow motion but she persisted. The ivory skinned woman turned the corner to the corridor she needed and it was clear to see that this was a trauma ward. Nurses and doctors rushed around efficiently passing charts and chasing meds. Korra's room was halfway down the hallway and as she drew near the noise level dramatically increased. Medical staff where shouting many things the average person would not understand and in this moment the CEO was an average person. As she reached the doorway it was like the heiress was struck. Asami paused dropping her car keys in the process. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Korra lay motionless on the gurney covered from head to toe in blood. Unrecognisable, the only part of her body Asami could visibly acknowledge was Korra was her left arm even with it hanging at an odd angle, her tribal tattoo was unique otherwise the CEO would have allowed her mind to trick her into thinking it was someone else. Korra's clothing was tattered and what wasn't was simply cut away to give the doctors more access. Blood, glass and used gauze was strewn across the room floor as the doctors tried to save the champion's life. Asami looked directly at Korra finally registering what she saw. She knew right then and there that this was not a quick fix. Korra's life was in immediate danger. Deep cuts covered the avatars face oozing with blood, open wounds lining the fighter's arms, legs and torso and what she thought was bone sticking out at odd angles. Asami stood in the doorway obviously in shock.

One of the doctors recognised Asami and handed her task to a nurse and rushed to the woman's side.

It was Kya. Kya was like a crazy aunt to both women. She had known Korra since she was a child, being a friend of the family and Korra's parents. Kya was a free spirit and often showed her wild streak when not at work. Kya was always fun to be around, always buzzing with energy and when Korra had introduced Asami to the older woman the heiress was taken by the woman's warmth too. Over the years Kya had come to be like a mother to Asami and they had a bond as strong as any.

"Asami, Asami!" Kya forcefully bellowed trying to get the visibly shook up women's attention. Asami turned to face the woman who had hold of her shoulders giving them a firm shake. Asami could see Kya but her body did not react like it knew her. Asami could see Kya's mouth moving but could not hear her. She was disorientated to say the least but from everything she gathered the urgency in the other woman's face and willed her body to take the information in.

"Asami, what blood type is Korra?" Kya demanded as Asami's face contorted.

"She's B positive, She's B pos" Asami spluttered out.

"Thank you darling" Kya soothed but before Asami could let the familiar voice appease her, her world was thrown more out of balance. Before she could fully remove herself from the stupor she had been placed things got worse. The monitors attached to Korra began to sound urgently throwing the members of staff into a higher gear as Korra began to code.

A senior doctor a man with short grey hair and beige skin moved round to the side of the monitors to get a closer look and shouted, "Get a chest tube in right side" he demanded and waited expectantly for a change. Another much younger dark haired male doctor dressed in blue scrubs took a scalpel and made an incision into Korra's torso in between her ribs then proceeded to ram a chest tube into the incision and not a second later blood began to flow rapidly out the tube onto the floor and over several doctor's shoes.

"No change" the senior doctor shouted as the machine continued to blare.

"Patient flatlining start chest compressions were heading to OR 4"

One cue a female doctor sporting a high ponytail climbed on top of Korra straddling her while intermittently placing firm pinpoint pressure to her chest. The heiress was still stood settled in the doorway as if glued to the ground but like a flash of lightning Asami began to breakdown. As the doctors passed with Korra's immobile body Asami began to thrash and scream chasing after the gurney trying to claw her way to her wife's side. Several doctors including Kya had to try to restrain her.

Thankfully Bolin and Opal arrived just in time to hinder her efforts. Kya held Asami's face in a loving grip and spoke in a calm voice

"Asami we will do our best, I promise you we will do our best to save Korra" and then she was gone.

Bolin and Opal had taken over from the medical staff and had Asami in a vice like hug in an attempt to soothe her as she slumped to the ground in the corridor. Asami couldn't hear anything. It was like everyone was talking at her underwater. What felt like a long time had passed before the heiress was calm enough to be moved to a safer more convenient place to agonize over the day's events. Hours ago, she was waking up with the love of her life and now she could possibly lose her and become a widow.

They were now situated in the post op waiting room and Asami was still evidently in shock. She would not speak and seemed somewhat in a trance not even acknowledging food or drink. It was late and still no news was delivered so Opal took care of Yukie. She took her home, made her something to eat and put her to bed while Bolin stayed with Asami awaiting news on his best friend's condition.

The stars had long since come out and the heiress still had not moved an inch. She had run out of tears and her body felt devoid of water but she couldn't bring herself to move fearing if she left the room the doctor would miss her and she would be forced to wait longer to hear some news. The hours continued to pass twelve to be exact and the city night life continued to bustle but the hospital prepared for the night shift. Notes where passed from attendant to attendant and the smell of coffee wafted strongly through the halls again. Finally, the lead surgeon a man named Dr Tassimo walked into the post op waiting room with a tired stance. He sighed as her removed his surgical cap and took a deep breath to deliver the news.

"Mrs Sato, sorry to keep you waiting but the damage Korra endured was extensive. We managed to get her stable but she is in critical condition and sadly in a coma. She sustained multiple life-threatening injuries the major one being a skull fracture which is likely the cause of her comatose state. If she makes it through the night and hopefully through the week at some point she will need to have more surgeries to fix the currently non-life-threatening injuries. The impact of the crash shattered several of her ribs puncturing her right lung. When you go to see her, she will be on what we call a ventilator. Her lungs were severely damaged as a result so the machine is breathing for her. The other injury that I would say is potentially life threatening is the injury to her leg. She shattered her femur and this is going to need a reconstruction at a later point.

Now Mrs Sato there is plenty more to discuss but I can understand that this is overwhelming so I will give you a more in depth run down at a later point. Mrs Sato, I want you to know that we are not counting Korra out. The next few hours are crucial and she has to fight but with her reputation in the octagon I don't think that will be a problem." He rounded with a hopeful smile.

Asami blinked a couple times and stood, and in 2 strides she was in front of the doctor. Instinctively she donned her business voice and thanked the doctor.

"Thank you doctor, thank you for doing what you could to save her."

She took a deep breath, many thoughts swimming through her head but the main one at the forefront of her mind, the one that was giving her hope is that korra is alive. No matter how low people believed her chances to be, blood was still flowing through her veins and her heart was still beating even if though it was with the help of a machine. Asami straightened the creases in her pant suit and stood tall.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, she is in the ICU I will have someone show you up shortly"

"Thank you doctor" Asami and Bolin said simultaneously. The doctor took his leave and Bolin grabbed Asami into a bone crushing hug. As much as it took her off her feet it was reassuring. This seemed to calm her as she attempted to smooth out her features even though she had mascara stained down her cheeks and smudged foundation from crying. She pulled her long, slim fingers through her hair and cricked her neck. It was almost as if fixing her appearance physically would prepare herself mentally for the uphill battle the family was about to face.

It wasn't long before someone came and got them and took them to the ICU. This floor was much quieter and seemed cleaner. The plain white walls gleamed and the fluorescent lights gave a delicate hum. The rooms where bigger on this floor with see through sliding doors.

They approached the room and the nurse opened the door and stepped aside.

Korra lay there still, her chest steadily rising and falling. She was a little more recognisable now as the coagulated blood had been wiped away. All four limbs where heavily bandaged and you could see poking out the top of the blanket that her torso was too. Her face was by far the hardest to look at. Her whole face was swollen, a mixture of green and purple painted her cheeks. Several large deep looking cuts positioned themselves comfortably on her face held together by temporary stirrups. The most daunting part however was the tube in Korra's mouth that lead to a machine behind her and to her left. The knowledge alone that without that machine her wife would not still be clinging to life was enough for Asami's body to conjure up more tears.

Asami was about to approach Korra when Kya knocked on the door still dressed in her surgical gown and cap. She immediately embraced Asami in a mother like hug. Kya was somewhat of a mother figure for Asami and she often helped to fill that void when Asami was in crisis and this situation was no different. She stayed in place just holding the heiress. They stayed like that for a while nothing needed to be said. Kya just rubbed her back in comforting circles and smoothed out her hair placing light kisses on her head.

The fighter's injuries left her a mountain to climb and that was if she made it through the night. Korra's whole left thigh was shattered as well as a broken arm, broken in 2 places. Her nose was also broken, not that was such an uncommon injury for a fighter. She also had a severely dislocated right wrist. As mentioned by the doctor, she had displaced multiple rib fractures resulting in internal bleeding and a collapsed lung due to a puncture. From the look of her face it was no surprise Korra had 2 fractured cheekbones and a laceration going diagonal across her forehead as well as one through her eyebrow missing her eye. All these things on their own would be traumatic but coupled together things look bleak.

By far the hardest thing to contend with was her head injury. A blow to the head causing bleeding on the brain and a fractured skull had Korra unconscious at the scene of the accident. The surgeons had decided no intervention was needed for this. It was up to Korra's body to fight and the surgeons would monitor her for added brain swelling, intercranial pressure and bleeding in turn waiting for the body to be strong enough to regain consciousness.

Asami's legs shook slightly as she stepped to Korra's bedside. The unvarying hum and beeps of the machines offered little comfort. The heiress stood taking in her wife's broken features wondering if she would ever see those beautiful azure eyes staring back at her with constant love and adoration again. Wondering if those plump lips would ever kiss her back again. Asami clutched Korra's hand, lightly playing with her fingertips bringing her left hand to the fighter's face. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on the small patch of skin on Korra's forehead that was untouched and unharmed before professing her love.

"Korra, baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you but you have to find a way back to me and Yukie. She needs you and I need you, I'm nothing without you. You're the strongest person I know. You saved me when I was at my lowest you were there for me. Please baby come back to me I can't live without you."

A lone tear fell from Korra's eye and to Asami it was laced with hope. To Asami Korra had heard her plea and promised to fight.

Asami shed more tears that night as her body and mind cycled through different emotions at break neck speed. Fear, trepidation and optimism to name a few. She prayed to the old God's and the new begging for a miracle to keep her beloved with her. She fell into a fitful sleep that night, Korra's hand in hers and her head leaning on the empty patch of bed at Korra's side.

* * *

6 weeks later

Korra had made it through the night and many more as 6 weeks had passed, but still the fighter had not woken up. Her wounds were healing and she had undergone several surgeries. One done by the leading plastic surgeon to fix her nose and close the deep lacerations to her face with minimal scaring. Another to repair the breaks in her left arm which was fixed with an internal fixator and her right dislocated wrist was set and placed in a brace. The most gruelling surgery was the third one. Korra underwent a femur reconstruction which was scheduled as an emergency due to prolonged internal bleeding from the internal damage. The fighter was in the OR for 7 hours in which her leg femur was mended with metal plates, screws and an external fixator. This was an odd sight as metal cylinders poked out of koras through holes in her flesh and looked like something out of a sci fi movie. Asami made sure Korra had the best of the best. Best care and best doctors and for a surgery that was potentially threatening to her career her approach was no different. Dr Karen Suzuki was the best orthopaedic surgeon in the country and the one employed to do the surgery. Dr Suzuki explained the process and told them what to expect when Korra returned to the room.

The swelling in Korra's face had gone down enough that she started to look like herself again. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and colour had returned to her face.

Korra had been in the hospital comatose for almost 2 months with no change in consciousness. Asami on the other hand changed a bit. The heiress had become very diligent at work, more so than before. It was clear for anyone that knew her to see that she was doing it to distract herself from Korra's situation. Early on after the accident Asami was in denial that Korra's injuries where bad enough for her to remain unconscious for that long. She would wake up take her daughter to school the head to work with a brave face to avoid the questions. Then she would go to see Korra around 2pm, stay for a couple hours and have disappointment run through her when the doctors tell her there has been no change. The heiress would then leave and go straight back to her offices locking herself away from the world. Korra would usually pick Yukie up from school so Asami had employed their usual sitter Jinora to get her and watch her for a couple hours.

On more than one occasion the heiress had been in such a dire state that she had gone to her workshop and just tinkered on cars. She intended to use the quiet to calm her but it had the reversed effect. The quiet allowed her mind to drift to Korra. The times they shared with their daughter and how they have grown together which led her to breakdown. She slumped to the ground in the corner and just cried. Once she started it was like she couldn't stop. She lost all concept of time. Asami was so distraught and drawn into the depths of despair that she forgot about her daughter altogether. Jinora had been calling her but Asami had long since abandoned her phone. This sent her friends into panic, fearing for her safety. Opal had called Kya at the hospital to find out if Asami had been seen there, she had not since her usual lunchtime visit. Asami was found 3 hours later after Opal and Bolin had took to searching the grounds at the estate. After seeing the heiress' state Opal moved into the mansion for a couple of days just to make sure things weren't as bad as they seemed. Seeing her friends concerned attention and monitoring of her was enough for Asami to reprimand herself and fix up. All was not lost, Korra was not dead and she still had the other love of her life Yukie she needed to take care of. Yukie deserved better. She had given Korra and herself more than they could have hoped for in the realm of motherhood. Even though the constant questioning about Korra was hard on her not having her mother there had to be a hard change on Yukie too.

From that moment on Asami was better. A better mother, giving Yukie the attention she needed and emotional support. She took more time off work to be with her daughter collecting her from school and spending the evenings with her. A better friend, not pushing them away and leaning on them for support. Finally, a better wife. Asami would visit Korra with a bag full of grooming products and sporting magazines. She would comb Korra's hair, thread her eyebrows and moisturise her skin. She would also read to her wife and keep her updated on the latest sporting news.

Asami was broken and the situation was taking a lot out of her. Carrying the hope that many others didn't share was a lot to bare but the heiress was determined to be strong for her daughter. She wholeheartedly believed even though it was hard that Korra was going to wake up and when she did she would need her wife to lean on and be strong for her. She would be ready.

Korra's parents where always supportive of her and her goals. They were service people in their own right. Senna was a doctor working with the United Nations and Tonraq was the chief of naval operations and was on active duty even if his position was now somewhat desk based. Korra loved how hard her parents worked but missed them a lot when growing up but no matter where they were they always tried their best to make sure she knew they were thinking about her. This situation was no different.

As soon as Tonraq and Senna heard about Korra's accident they put everything aside to be there for their daughter. They co-ordinated and made the trip to the hospital together as they would need each other to lean on when they visited their daughter. Asami had contacted them and filled them in on Korra's condition so they knew what to expect however words could not have prepared them as parents to see their daughter unconscious in such a state. After the initial shock both parents went into protective mode. Tonraq made sure that only the best people were looking after her daughter. He had doctors in the military look over Korra's medical notes and reassure them that what was being done was the right course of action. Senna on the other hand naturally gravitated to making sure her daughter in law and grandchild where ok. Asami was struggling so she tried to remove the strain on the woman by stepping in and caring for Yukie instead of Jinora. When she was not with Yukie she was at the hospital in Asami place at her daughter's side, as painful as it was. After a few weeks work sadly came calling. Both of Korra's parent's important positions meant that they where needed elsewhere. Even though their child was the most important thing to them although she was a child no more they both knew no matter what Korra would rather have them being positive influences in the world than sitting at her bed side waiting for something that might not happen. Asami also knew that Korra wouldn't want them hanging around on her part so she encouraged them to go back to work. She was grateful for their support in sharing the burden and was glad she was not alone in believing that Korra would come back to them. After some heartfelt goodbye's the fighter's parents went back to their respective jobs.

Asami had spent a lot of time with Yukie and it was clear to see that she understood that her Momma was not well but she didn't understand why she could not see her. Asami had thought long and hard about letting Yukie visit Korra and decided it was time. Korra's face wounds had been healing well and she had surgeries to fix the rest so she was visibly on the mend. It was as good as time as any.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the weather was perfect, an even blend of sun and flowing breeze. Asami and Yukie had made it to the hospital in no time, maybe that had something to do with the CEO's driving. Asami was getting her usual run down on Korra's condition from the nurse when Yukie ran off. When the heiress realised her trail was cold. Asami began frantically searching rooms having a motherly panic. Instincts tell her to head to Korra's room. Simultaneously Korra was experiencing some heightened senses. She wasn't wholly aware of who she was, where she was situated or what the pain she was feeling meant but she began to hear better and could feel when she was in the presence of other people as well as when people touched her. Korra was trying to will her body to cooperate when a small mass landed on top of her. The pain she felt was tormenting but that was soon invalidated when a tiny innocent voice came to pair with it.

Asami had turned the corner just in time to see Yukie dart into Korra's room. A panicked Asami was hot on her heels and stumbled into the doorway as she tried to break her speed, to see Yukie hoist herself onto the hospital bed holding her mother by using the nearby chair as a step and began talking to her Mom. Asami stayed put in the doorway so she wouldn't interrupt the moment. Yukie had always been an outgoing child too much like Korra. The innocence youth brought her made her fearless, never afraid to express how she was feeling the best she could or show emotion when it came to the people she loved and in this moment, it was evident.

"MOMMA" Yukie yelled as she wrapped her arms around Korra as best she could ignorantly ignoring the heavy bandages wrapped around her mother and the machines beeping in the background.

"I know you got hurt so you're resting but it's been too long and I miss you." The child said while subconsciously playing with the fighter's hair while tracing the lines of her face.

"It makes me sad that I don't see you every day and Mummy too. I saw her crying while holding a picture of us so I know she misses you." At this confession Asami's heart clenches. She never wanted Yukie to know of her struggles, let alone know the reason for them.

Concurrently Korra could hear what she recognised as a child speak, seemingly to her. The child's words filled her warmth and a close familiarity leading her to believe they were related somehow. She plead with her body to allow her to open her eyes.

"I hope the doctors make you better soon so that I can play soccer with you and sing loud music in the car. I ran away from mummy so I have to go. Love you, bye." Yukie finished as she hugged and kissed her mom and began to jump off the bed. Yukie was startled when she looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. Fear soon turned to worry when she saw her mother's tear-filled eyes. Despite the looming reprimand she was due to get she ran arms extended to embrace her mother in a child's equivalent of a bone crushing hug. Asami hugged her daughter back trying to project the notion that she was alright. Yukie looked up to her mother slightly fidgeting which led Asami to believe her daughter had a question to ask and that she did.

"What is it dear?" the heiress asked trying to coax the question out of the minor.

"Is momma going to be with grandpa RoRo?" Yukie asked the question obviously weighing heavy on her young heart. Probably a fear that recent events have not let her share.

"No baby, no. Momma just needs more rest is all. You know how strong she is. When she wakes up she might be a bit weak so we will have to help her but I don't know when that will be. We just have to be patient. Ok?" The heiress replied as she squeezed her daughter tighter. Yukie nodded and melted to the embrace a few moments longer before slowly releasing and looking up into her mother's eyes.

"Now go wait in the hall and look out for uncle Bolin, no wandering." Asami demanded as she moved to get closer to her wife.

As Asami reached the bed she took Korra's right hand in her own and rubbed her wife's cheek lightly with the back of the other.

"Hey honey, glad to say you look much better. I don't know if you can hear me but I would like to think so. Yukie has been doing a bit better and things have calmed down a bit at work so I'm spending a lot more time with her. I've been thinking about getting her a dog as she keeps on begging but I told her we would make the decision when you're better. Our bed feels cold and empty without you in it so I need my personal human heater back ok?" Asami rubbed her thumb over the unconscious woman's knuckles in a soothing manner and began to loosen her hold when she felt a light squeeze.

At the same time Korra was listening as a far more familiar voice entered her surroundings. Instantaneously a hand gripped hers and said person touched her face. Her connection to this person felt different than the one she had experienced a short while before. This one made her feel whole. The voice was reassuring and warm but the presence filled her with a need to comfort this person. Though she didn't fully understand what was going on she understood that this person meant a lot to her and they wanted her to wake up. They wanted her back with them. She had to get back to them. She tried with all her might to will her body to move. Nothing happened. She focused in on the contact she felt in her hand and demanded her body to move. She couldn't tell how long had passed but she managed to move her hand. It took a lot out of her, seemingly a lot of brain power as her head began to throb crudely. It would have to be enough as she felt like she began to fade.

Asami stared at the hand lightly gripping hers. She couldn't help but feel a bit lighter as she concluded it was a sign.

"Take your time honey, Thank you." Asami said as she brought Korra's hand up for a kiss. With that she left the room filled with a renewed sense of hopefulness. Something told her in that moment that korra was going to pull through and her family would be ok.

Once in the corridor Asami stepped out to find Yukie sat in Kya's lap at the nurse's station. They seemed to be in deep conversation most likely about some piece of medical equipment Yukie found particularly interested and probably wanted to take apart. When Kya saw her, she jumped up with Yukie in hand and placed her in the chair and approached. She welcomed her with her usual affectionate hug and Asami melted into it like normal. Kya then held her at arm's length and assessed her.

"You look and feel thinner my dear, are you eating?" Kya challenged Asami somewhat of a rhetorical question.

"You need to be eating better Asami! Can't have you winding up in here too!" Kya chastised while rubbing a hand on the mother's cheek lovingly. Asami leaned into the touch carelessly as she nodded affirmatively.

"How are you feeling?" Kya asked. Asami sighed before answering.

"It feels like she's been here too long. I miss her voice and her touch. I miss watching her act childish with Yukie. I'm feeling better seeing her look better but I still feel a bit empty you know?" Kya blew out a deep breath before looking thoughtful.

"I know it's hard but you're doing really well. You're keeping your home afloat and your daughter in school while running a company hunny. You're doing better at this than most. You just have to hold it out till she wakes up then that feeling will go away and you'll feel whole again. Ok?"

"Thanks Kya, you always know what to say." Asami said as she wrapped Kya up in a thankful hug. Asami could always rely on Kya for advice. She always wondered how Kya could be so attentive and motherly when she didn't have kids herself but she was grateful. Kya could always read her, tell if she was hiding something or guess what her general line of thought is. She was the closest thing to a mother Asami had left in this world and she needed her in her life.

* * *

A few more days had passed and the heiress was in her usual routine. Wake up and get Yukie to school, go to work then go to the hospital to see Korra. Asami was sat in the chair beside the fighter's bed, left hand holding Korra's while the right held a crime novel she had took to reading when she felt it. A grip on her fingers from the hand that was in hers. Korra was squeezing her hand. Asami flew up dropping the book going face to face with her wife. Korra's eyelids where slightly fluttering and her face was set in a grimace of pain.

Korra was trying to fight off the last of the fog. Her eyes flickered in the bright lights of her hospital room as she struggled to control her body. She finally managed to open her eyes and she was met with the most empathetic pair of verdant green eyes she had ever seen. Jet black hair cascaded over her and it smelt of jasmine and vanilla. Strikingly familiar. Before she could indulge in the rare beauty before her Korra felt like her body was being attacked. She went to speak but found she couldn't. she went to move too abruptly and pain shot through her whole body. Korra tried again to sit up clutching at her throat, thrashing as much as she could with the rest of her injuries. A flood of doctors and nurses rushed into the room as the spike in Korra's heart rate was fed through the monitors alerting the staff of her erratic state. They tried and failed to restrain her safely which was made difficult due to all her other injuries. She needed to calm down.

Seeing Korra freak out was scary for the heiress. Many emotions where swirling through her all too fast. She was happy Korra was awake, scared as she saw the pain her wife was experiencing and fear as Korra didn't seem to recognise her. Despite all this Korra needed her in this moment. She had to try and calm her down before she did more damage to herself. She stepped forward and put two loving hands on Korra's face forcing herself into her line of sight. Their eyes met and for a moment, it was like they were in their own world.

"Korra…Korra, you need to calm down baby. Its ok they're here to help." Asami cooed managing to calm the resisting woman enough for the doctors to give her a sedative. The comforting voice and medication quickly had an effect and the fighter fell unconscious again.

Korra slept for 2 days straight after that incident. The ventilator was removed as the fighter was able to breathe competently on her own. Asami had been anxiously waiting at Korra's bedside refusing to leave. She had organised for Yukie to be watched by Jinora at the estate and she informed work that she would not be in and to call her if any emergencies arise. Korra had been mummering incoherent words while she slept. With this Asami thought she would wake up sooner rather than later and she couldn't help but feel excited about the prospect that her wife who she hadn't spoken to in over a month was about to wake up and be back with her.

The heiress was sitting staring at Korra lost in her own thoughts when her work phone began to ring. There was an emergency issue at one of the factories that needed her attention. She glanced at her wife seeing her in what seemed to be a peaceful sleep and decided she would go. She scheduled her arrival time and turned to leave not before caressing Korra's face and saying goodbye planting a kiss on her head then heading out the door.

Korra woke to an empty room. The fluorescent lights beamed down as steady beeps from the machines filled the room. Her throat felt like sand paper and her eyelids felt like they were being used to lift bricks. She briefly looked down inspecting her injuries trying to rack her brain to find out what had happened. She couldn't remember what had put her in this state or how she got here in the hospital. From the way she felt and probably looked she came to the conclusion that whatever it was, was bad. She slipped in and out of sleep for god knows how long before a nurse came to prep her for what she was told was another reconstructive surgery for her leg. She felt like she was missing something as the nurse checked her vitals she looked at the chair situated by her bed and at the book and flowers placed neatly on the bedside table and wandered who had been by her side through this. A feminine voice sounded in her head but she couldn't place it. Before she could ask the question, she was being wheeled out the room to pre-op.

Asami knew Korra had surgery that day after all she had authorised its go ahead but she couldn't help but feel anxious. She wanted to be by her wife's side when she came out of surgery but she was stuck at the factory ensuring that she had a business to return to the next day. After several hours, she'd had enough. She was paying people to do their jobs competently so she shouldn't have to be holding their hands while they did it, especially not while her wife was holed up in hospital with no one by her side. She gave the final instructions to her assistant Amy who was also present and left.

Night was descending over the city and the night life was beginning to pick up when she reached the hospital. Korra was just brought down to her room in the ICU from the surgical wing and was getting situated. At this moment Dr Suzuki decided it was a good time to pull Asami to the side to discuss Korra's condition. The nurses station was positioned with a direct view to Korra's room. While the doctor filled her in Asami's eyes flicked between the doctor's lips and Korra's direction watching as she seemed to be rousing from sleep.

"Mrs Sato, your wife has been in and out of sleep since the surgery. When she is awake she is very chatty but that is due to the anaesthetic medication. I must inform you that she does not seem to remember anything about the accident or her life prior to that and that is probably due to the head injury she sustained in the crash. We have consulted with the lead neuro surgeon who assessed Korra on her arrival and he concluded that we cannot be sure if she will ever get her memory back. The impact to her head was a severe trauma but on another note, she is recovering from her other injuries as we expected. The surgery performed today went well and with perhaps a few more surgeries her chances of regaining close to full function in her leg will be possible. Now Mrs Sato I know this news is scary but it's not definite, only time will tell. I know it's difficult as much time has passed but I ask that you be a bit more patient and try not to force memories on her. We need things to be gradual to limit the stress on her."

With that Asami returned her gaze to the topic of conversation. Korra was looking up at the nurse with an affectionate gaze. A pang of jealousy shot through her as she watched the love of her life who didn't even remember her project her petty affections that where usually reserved for only her onto someone she didn't even know, that had no significance in her life. Even though she knew Korra meant her no harm in her action's Asami had to fight her desire to storm in and scream at her wife.

Korra felt like she was floating on air. She couldn't feel the usual pain even though her eyelids still felt heavy. She was enjoying the reprieve when a stunningly beautiful woman walked into the room. The woman was around 5ft8 inches tall with silky magnolia skin that radiated confidence. Said woman was wearing a white lab coat and her name tag read 'Dr Suzuki'. She strutted over to Korra's side and introduced herself.

"Hello there Korra, my name is Dr Karen Suzuki and I am the head of orthopaedic surgery here at republic city hospital. I was the one who performed the surgeries to repair your arms and leg." The doctor went on to inform korra of the procedures she underwent when she was unconscious and where it left her in terms of recovery. Korra took in the bare minimum of information the doctor had given her as she was too busy appreciating the woman's good looks. In her daze, the fighter tried to use her recently repaired arm to capture the doctors hand that was assessing her leg post operatively. She winced in pain and shot forward as the uncomfortable sensation ran through her which caused the doctor to laugh and cradle her attaching shoulder to position her back to a lying position in the bed. Korra used this opportunity to use her braced right hand to reach over and clasp the doctors hand in hers. Dr Suzuki raised her eyebrow at this with a slight smile on her face. She knew where this was going as it had happened a few times before when patients where drugged up after surgery.

"Do you want to go on a date with me when I'm all patched up? I mean you are beautiful and I would like to get to know you better." The fighter said suggestively.

Asami walked over towards Korra's room after she took a moment to compose herself after the information the doctor had given her. She had seen the doctor head there to check on Korra so she was not surprised to see her there in the room. What had taken her by surprise was the way her wife was fawning over her. Korra had the doctors hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the doctor's knuckles. She knew the medication her wife was under made her more confident even though she was unaware of this, her forward advances hurt. The heiress moved to the window so she could hear everything going on and adopted her blank poker face that she often used in business meetings to hide her emotions.

Korra could feel a presence and looked up towards the door. She saw a woman in the window and couldn't believe the hospital had such gorgeous women frequenting the hospital. She briefly looked between the doctor and woman at the window and inwardly concluded that the woman in the window was easily more beautiful than the doctor that stood before her. She tried not to stare but the woman was too captivating. Her ink like hair framed her face and looked intriguingly soft, she wanted to reach out and touch it. Korra looked at the plump ruby red lips set in a line but nevertheless looked inviting causing her to wet her own lips subconsciously. She then looked up to meet the woman's eyes. The woman's gaze seemed to burn right through her and an aura of professionalism and authority flowed from around her. The fighter had to look away. The said woman was wearing a sharp dark toned blazer that pinched in all the right places coupled with a crisp white blouse that screamed power. This lead Korra to believe that this lady had an important role in the hospital. She dismissed thoughts of this mesmerising woman and turned back to the doctor.

"Sorry Korra but I don't think my schedule would allow me the time" Karen said trying to let her patient down lightly.

"Alright, you can give me your number then and we can talk when you get off the night shift" Korra stated with a wink.

"Sorry Korra but I don't think your wife would appreciate that." Dr Suzuki said as she disentangled from Korra's grip on her hand. Korra was confused at the doctors reply and replied herself with her own barrage of questions.

"Wife? What do you mean my wife? I have a wife? Where is she?" Dr Suzuki laughed loudly as she pointed to the woman at the window and responded

"That woman at the window is your wife Korra." Korra looked completely bewildered as she lay there with her mouth agape. Utterly at a loss she stammered.

"Tha..that that woman, is my wife?" Dr Suzuki nodded in reply.

"That's impossible, how can a woman that angelic be my wife? Wait you can see her too? How is she real?" Korra finished as she looked back over at the woman perched at the window.

"Yes Korra, that is your wife and she can hear you."

At that both women blushed but for different reasons. Asami at the words her wife spoke of her and Korra at the fact that the woman who was supposedly her wife heard her admission. Asami felt like she had heard the words her wife may have been thinking the first time they met and this made her squeal like a child. She had to try and pull back her smile.

Korra chatted away the rest of the day striking up conversation with everyone she could before the anaesthetic wore off and she fell asleep. The fighter fell in and out of sleep for the next 2 days never staying awake long enough for anyone to strike up conversation with her.

* * *

Kya was taking her lunch break sat in Korra's room eating a salad. She often came to visit the woman she considered a niece whenever she had free time. Sitting writing up patient charts or taking naps in between calls. Korra much like Asami was like family to her and just being with her made her feel more optimistic about the situation.

A ruffle of bed sheets caught her attention and she looked up from her food to see Korra stirring from sleep.

"Asami." Korra murmured. At that Kya rose from her chair and moved to the rambling woman's side.

"Asami…. Asami" Korra said as she squirmed uncomfortably. Her eyes fluttered open visibly heavy from sleep as she adjusted herself to her surroundings.

"Kya?" she questioned as she made eye contact with the older woman before quickly glancing at her injuries.

"Korra do you recognise me?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?" she replied with her signature lopsided grin. Kya flung her arms around Korra and initiated a soft embrace. The fighter melted into the hug and breathed in the familiar smells of the older woman she knew so well. Kya rang Asami immediately off her mobile telling her Korra was awake and that she recognised her and was asking for the heiress before filling the fighter in on the last 7 weeks she did not remember.

A journey that usually took 35 minutes was cut down to 15 by the heiress as she raced to be with her now fully conscious wife. Korra was undergoing cognitive tests when the heiress barged into the room out of breath and somewhat flustered. Korra's head snapped to the door at the sound of familiar heavy breathing and a collision with the sliding door. She couldn't help the far-ranging smile that broke out on her face at the sight of her ever stunning wife.

"Hey babe" Korra greeted nonchalantly and on que the doctor got up to leave the room aware this was a reunion of sorts. Tears welled in the CEO's orbs as she took in her laid-back wife's words. Korra was alive and talking to her. Korra knew who she was. Asami ran and threw herself into Korra's arms as the tears that threatened to spill finally broke free. She squeezed tighter completely disregarding the fighter's injuries as relief spilled from her aura. Korra laughed lightly throat still raspy from disuse, as she pulled her fingers through the dark locks and kissed Asami's head unable to imagine the heartache her wife went through while she was unresponsive for so long.

"It's ok babe I'm here. I'm back now" She cooed. The embrace was tight and she still had difficulty breathing so she slowly tried to ease out of the embrace to take a good look at her wife. Korra looked her wife up and down as she wiped the tears away from her face with a calloused thumb. She didn't like what she saw. Asami looked significantly thinner and she had dark circles under her eyes that she tried to conceal with makeup. Korra had studied her face for years so she knew better. She knew her wife had not been eating properly or resting enough trying to distract herself from the stress by throwing herself into her work. Korra couldn't do anything to change what had happened so she just pulled her wife down making as much room on the bed with her injuries so she could cuddle and comfort her wife. She resumed her reassuring strokes of Asami's hair as she spoke.

"Asami. I'm so sorry for not being here for you all this time, but I'm here now baby. I didn't mean to leave you for so long but I'm so happy to be alive. I feel like I've been blessed to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my everything and if I have you I know everything will be ok" She finished looking down at her gnarled leg before pulling back enough to start peppering light kisses all over her wife's face.

What seemed like a long time passed as the couple sat there in a soothing silence exchanging affectionate warming touches. With every minute that passed Asami's heart got fuller. Her soulmate was back with her. It wasn't much longer before Korra wanted to know more about her shared life with her wife, specifically how Asami's business was doing and most importantly how their daughter was coping throughout all this.

"Baby, how's Yukie been holding up? Where is she? Is she ok?" the conscious fighter asked as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat at the question. One of the hardest things to comprehend about all this was that the person that caused the accident nearly left her wife a widow and her daughter without one of her parents. No child should have to endure such prolonged uncertainty.

"She struggled at bit at the start. I refused to let her see you for a while as I didn't want her to see you so banged up, but after I did she seemed to be coping much better. She made you cards and wrote letters that she would read to you when we visited. She's with Jinora right now." The heiress concluded as she nuzzled further into Korra's neck inhaling her smell as if it where oxygen.

"Thank you for keeping our daughter sane, I know it wasn't easy. You're a great wife and an even greater mother. Thank you for being mine." Korra declared cupping her wife's face placing a longing kiss on pink lips. The kiss was long as a range of emotion and assurances where silently being conveyed.

With the news that Korra was awake all family and friends took turns to come and visit the fighter.

When Yukie heard her mother was awake it was almost impossible to compromise with the child. She ended up taking 2 days out of school and hardly left her mother's side, before she could be bargained with. Korra of course being the more laid back of the two women just laughed off her daughter's resistance and continued to entertain the spritely child's affections of 24/7 cuddles and story time.

It had been 8 weeks since the accident. The days seemed to be going quicker now that Korra was awake filled with follow up consultations, limb function assessments and rehab with the resident physiotherapist. Korra had undergone another surgery for her shattered leg and was displaying an uncharacteristically high temperature post operatively so she was under close observation. As well as the high temperature, Korra was very chatty and flirty as she was coming down off the high of anaesthetic. Kya was the doctor in charge of her post op checks and noted the fighter was very keen to find out where her wife was and when she would be returning.

Asami arrived at Korra's room with a hamper of snacks her wife had been craving and before she could greet her wife and get settled she was swiftly pulled into Korra's lap. The hamper of treats clattered onto the floor and before she could protest lips locked onto hers. Shock soon turned to pleasure as a tongue forced its way into her mouth refamiliarizing itself with its surroundings. In quick succession hands where roaming the Ivory woman's body gripping, sliding and grazing pale planes. Lucky for the heiress, the blinds on the room window where down giving them a false sense of privacy as not even 5 feet away doctors and nurses walked the halls keeping the hospital running and patients alive. Asami was tugged to straddle the fighter's good atrophied leg. Despite Korra's arm injuries she was still strong especially when coupled with surprise. She caressed the CEO's back before giving a weakened squeeze to her rear causing the heiress to release a moan that was thankfully muffled in the fighter's mouth as she continued her assault. Korra practically tore Asami's white V neck t-shirt off her body flinging it across the room in her feral state leaving her in her black laced bra before quickly palming her wife's breasts giving them a firm handclasp. Things where progressing rather fast when Kya walked in eyes wide. She burst into laughter alerting the women of her presence. They had been caught in the act but did not completely cease their efforts. Asami buried her flushed face in her wife's brown locks as the fighter's caresses continued as she nipped at the pale long neck with lidded eyes. Asami should have been embarrassed but hindsight would not let her. Her wife could have been dead and she could have been left a single mother, but by the grace of some higher being she wasn't. This allowed her to see the humour in the situation and she laughed as she sneaked a glance at the doctor who knew them so well.

Kya looked back with a shit eating grin and a raised eyebrow as she ignored the display in front of her sticking the thermometer in Korra's ear as if the whole situation was normal. Writing the results down in the chart she dismissed herself, the grin never leaving her face.

"Next check is in 30 minutes, that should be plenty of time for you to finish…. This" she said with a wink and wave at their predicament as she slid the room door shut with an amused shake of her head.

* * *

2 more weeks had passed and gruelling reconstructive surgeries where done with. Casts were off and cuts were scaring well or war wounds as the fighter liked to call them. The only thing left was the removal of the external fixators in her femur helping align the bone as well as the physical therapy that was well underway. Despite still being bed bound Korra's spirits where high. Going to physio meant she could do more that she had done in 10 weeks even if the exercises where minimal compared to the training she was used to for MMA. Such simple tasks had her atrophied muscles burning that familiar burn of use that she craved and even through the pain she was able to smile. The life she had so nearly lost was getting back on track. She was determined to get back on her feet and be there for her family. Other things could wait.

When therapy got tough, sometimes more mentally challenging than the physical, she was often greeted on her return to her room by close friends and family who had come to help lift her mood with a visit. Bolin and Opal would come often, as often as they could. Opal usually with some form of baked goods while Bolin usually with a fierce hug and some stories relating to current events in the world outside the hospital. Korra had even been visited by her long time MMA coach the astute Lin Biefong several times, who happened to be Opal's aunt. She usually arrived around the same time aunt Kya came to visit, a funny coincidence it would seem. This left the fighter very little time brood. Only the quiet nights filled with the light snore's she didn't know she had missed from her wife who was sleeping alone in their bed at the estate. The heiress had taken to falling asleep while on video chat to her wife stuck in the hospital. She had kitted Korra out with all the gadgets she needed to be comfortable and able to stay in contact and as a trade-off she was to start eating properly and getting adequate rest to which she agreed if they would stay on skype together through the night. She didn't know why but the heiress felt closer to her wife by being in constant communication especially in the quiet nights with no work to distract her. Familiar with the burden her wife was carrying Korra refused to argue. If that was what her wife needed to get enough rest and her actions could contribute to that the she would do it no questions asked.

Korra received a call from her mother but it was sadly cut short by poor cell service. Luckily, she heard what she needed to before the line went dead. Her mother swelled with joy that Korra was awake and apologised she could not be there in person as she was deep in a jungle settlement and there would not be any transport out of the area for several weeks for security reasons. The fighter was just happy to hear her mother's voice as it gave her the comfort she needed. Tonraq still being in the same country called his daughter by video call and was able to see her eyes shine back at him causing the macho man to shed a few tears at the sight of his daughter awake and happy enough to smile. After a quick chat Tonraq dismissed himself to let Korra rest and promised to send her some flowers to celebrate.

Korra's favourite visit obviously came from her wife and daughter. The mothers would sit and cuddle while their animated daughter buzzed around the room telling tales about her day at school or something she had seen that peeked her interests. Korra had started saving some of her therapy exercises for later so she could do them with her daughter. She was tasked with playing games such as catch and operation to help with her dexterity and grip strength. She often made a big deal out of her daughter's help making her feel as though she was playing a big role in her mother's improved health, often praising her for her help and personal ability making things a challenge for her mother. Yukie took her role very seriously and would be mad and sulk for hours if she missed her sessions with her mom. Korra cherished these moments and couldn't wait for them to be constant when she was allowed to go home.

"Momma when can you come home?" Yukie asked while looking up at her mom with a pout.

"Well honey, the doctor is going to tell us today." Korra beamed while patting the bed for Yukie to climb up for cuddles. As if she had been summoned Dr Suzuki walked jovially into the room. Asami had just gone to the bathroom a few doors down so they decided to wait for her before they discussed the future, filling the time with small talk. When the heiress returned she sat on the bed the opposite side of Yukie gently leaning into Korra's side giving her undivided attention to the doctor.

They were discussing how far Korra had come and where she was at with her treatment when Dr Suzuki suggested Korra move into a residential rehab centre to continue her rehab as she no longer required the help of the hospital to which Korra wholeheartedly refused.

"Absolutely not!" Korra stated, eyes almost bulging out her head as she made her feelings clear. Yukie recoiled at her mother's sharp words. Asami feeling the need to intervene before her wife got heated spoke up.

"Honey it may be for the best" Asami tried to console.

"There's no way I'm being away from you and Yukie, I can't be apart from you guys again. Not while I can help it."

"Honey we will sort it ok? We'll come up with something ok?" Asami reassured stroking Korra's cheek. It was clear she wasn't going to give on this. Korra's voice was stern and final. Her face was set hard as she looked off into nothing eyes welling with tears. Her body shook from exertion. It was the most worked up she'd been since the accident and it was taking its toll. Asami sighed getting off the bed giving Korra a kiss on her cheek. The type of kiss that said everything would be ok. She got up to leave ruffling Yukie's hair making her way outside to speak with the doctor away from her agitated wife. This was the first time since the fighter had woke up that she looked like she might spiral into a dark place. Asami would move mountains to make sure her wife was happy. She looked back a final time to see Korra taking solace from her thoughts in her daughter, stroking her hair and intertwining the tiny fingers in her own as the visibly glum child burrowed her head into her mom's side. It was mystifying how similar they were in looks and behaviour and this made the heiress smile.

After speaking with the doctor, it had been decided that Korra would finish the rest of her rehab at home. Asami had decided that she would pay for everything as she had the means and the space at the estate to be able to and she would make sure Korra had the best of everything. In this moment Korra was glad for her wife's status. She never took advantage of the luxuries her new last name could afford her, but when Asami had told her she would pay for everything to happen at home she was elated. It meant that she could be with her family, the thing she cherished the most away from prying eyes.

* * *

Discharge day was finally here and Korra couldn't be happier. She had been stuck in a hospital bed for 3 months almost 2 of which she was none the wiser, she was glad to be free of the plain white walls and the constant beeping of machines. She looked forward to actual sunlight hitting her skin and the gentle breeze flowing through her hair. All the provisions had been made. She was due to be discharged at 3pm and Asami had organised for a driver transport them so she be more hands on and help manoeuvre Korra in and out the car.

Asami had asked Korra what she wanted to do on her first day free from the hospital and she decided on a movie night with the family with pizza and popcorn. She had missed nice tasty solid foods and she was fully intent on making up for lost time. When she got home she knew she would really be free. When she got home that meant she was alive, had really survived as she was well enough to go home. That's when she would be able to shape her life again. She would be able to roam the grounds freely no matter how her body was at the time, she would plan her days and knew that was where she wanted to be.

Somehow it had got out that the fighter was being discharged and this was a big deal in the sporting world because no one had seen her for 3 months and her accident had not been addressed by Asami. So much of what they heard was rumours, nothing confirmed or denied.

When Asami and Yukie arrived the front of the hospital was littered with paparazzi. So much so that Asami had to pick Yukie up to get her safely into the building protecting her from the flailing limbs of the desperate photographers. When Korra heard the commotion surrounding her return home it made her nervous. What would they say about her? What would they think? She had not really thought about her position on the circuit or her life as an athlete. She wouldn't allow her mind to go there and Asami knew that so it never came up. I wasn't the time to talk about her professional situation, to them they didn't need to. Between them they had enough money to be more than comfortable, it wasn't that. It was about the love they had for each other, the love they wanted to shower upon their daughter. Family was now the most important thing to them and they both knew without words that getting back on her feet for their daughter was all that mattered to Korra.

Everything was packed and they were ready to go. They said their goodbyes to all the hospital staff that had played a role in saving the fighters life and those who had made her stay comfortable and then they were on their way. Asami had informed her assistant to send various hampers to the hospital in thanks and they would arrive in the week. After the commotion with the paparazzi that morning the hospital had thought it would be safer for everyone if they left via the VIP entrance so that's where they were headed. Yukie made the most of the short journey as she sat perched on her mom's lap in the wheelchair being steered by the nurse. This was comfortable if she didn't wiggle too much. Once they exited the tall building they were met by an all-black future industries luxury van. With 6 seats in the back and a large boot the family could fit comfortably and the generous leg room meant Korra's legs would be ok. The tinted black windows afforded them anonymity so no sneaky pictures would end up in the news. They bundled into the vehicle, Asami helping Yukie and Korra into the back seat then jumping in herself and then they were off. Early into the drive Korra was obviously uncomfortable. This was her first time in a vehicle since the accident and it showed. She was as rigid as a board and her fingers where digging into the seatbelt strapped across her chest as she stared at nothing, clearly trapped in her own head. Asami noticed this and didn't want to make a big deal out of it so she simply took Korra's hand into her own and began talking about the changes she had made to the estate. The physical contact seemed to do the trick to draw the woman back to the present and the conversation seemed to distract her from the thoughts in her head. As a result, the shaking ceased and her eyes where now engaged rather than glassed over.

The rest of the journey went by smoothly and before you knew it they were met by the double gates of the Sato estate. A broad smile spread across Korra's face as she recognised her home. It still looked the same of course but it was like she was seeing it for the first time again. The car pulled up by the front door and they all got out. The hedges where all finely trimmed as usual and the smell of freshly cut grass greeted them. It was like all Korra's senses where heightened because she felt so stimulated. Yukie ran screaming into the house after she explained to her mother's that she was going to fetch the latest toy she had been gifted by her uncle Bolin to show Korra. Korra was back in her wheelchair and she would need it for a few more weeks at least but it beat the hospital bed. she was wheeled into the foyer by Asami up a ramp that temporarily replaced the 2 steps at the entrance but Korra didn't notice as she was way too busy looking at all the changes she could see from the entryway.

The large rug they had in the first hallway was now removed and the tiles now gleamed like they had just been polished. The usual casual coat rack now had lower prongs to allow Korra to remove and put on outdoor clothing without help. All the doors she could see from where she was sitting had doorstoppers removing the stresses that would come with having to push them open while awkwardly trying to wheel one side of the wheelchair turning in weird directions. That simple change flooded the hall with natural light making the place feel bright and cheery. Everything had been changed to accommodate Korra in the chair. Not to the point that it made her feel uncomfortable but just made things slightly easier. Korra was a woman with great pride and Asami knew it was a fine line that could easily be crossed however she knew her wife best so she was sure everything would be to her liking. Asami had a surprise for Korra and began wheeling her wife in the direction the fighter knew to be the living room. When they reached the door, the fighter's jaw dropped. Gone where the massive leather sofa's. what replaced them was a massive Alaskan king size bed that could easily fit 10 people topped with plush white pillows. A massive cinema screen TV attached to all Korra's usual gaming devices was placed in perfect view in front of the bed. The corner of the room seemed to be the space Yukie had designated for herself as she said she would watch over her mother when she was home. It was filled with various shaped soft toys and reading books as well a paper and pencils of all the colours of the rainbow. Asami had completely transformed the living room into a downstairs bedroom for the pair with a new adjoined on suit bathroom complete with both a shower and bath. Korra would run and jump on the bed if she could and just wished her body would heal as quick as possible so she could make the most of that bed with her wife. They could roll for days on that thing and not fall off. When there sweat and other bodily fluids soiled one part of the bed they could just shuffle to another. In time, in time she thought and began to thank her wife.

"Babe thank you so much for this, I honestly don't know what to say! Thank you" she turned awkwardly in her chair pulling Asami down for an appreciative deep kiss.

"Don't worry about it babe just get better ok?" Korra nodded before wheeling herself further into the room to more explore the other changes.

"Where do you want to watch the movie, in here or the cinema room?"

"I know you don't like to eat in bed but I just want to be cuddled up with you and not have to move so here please" Korra finished with a cheesy grin that made Asami laugh.

"Ok just this once, I'll go order the pizza so you get settled and pick a movie. Something Yu can watch too I won't be long." Korra wheeled herself over to the sliding closet and fished out her sleeping shorts and a tank top and settled on the bed. Before long the pizza arrived and the family of 3 was all snuggled up on the bed with all the food they could eat watching Cars 3.

They were 3 movies in when night had fallen and only snores filled the room. Korra was sleeping spread eagle with Yukie partly on her chest with her hand splayed across her mother's stomach. Asami was on her side nuzzled into Korra's neck with the fighter's arm around her shoulder. Whether it was the familiar smells or the familiar surroundings she could not be sure, but that was the best sleep of the fighter's life she swore it. She woke up well rested minimal aches and pains with a smile on her face. It turns out they had all slept 12 hours straight and woke up just after lunch because the smell of leftover pizza sitting on the bedside table made Korra realise just how hungry she was. Being the human pillow, her wife and child had decided to use meant that when she moved they both shifted and that was all it took. One lunge for a slice of pizza and everyone was awake.

Looking at the time Asami got up to get ready for the day. She was throwing at garden party at the estate to celebrate Korra's survival and return home so she was spending the day prepping for the party that was due to start in the early afternoon. She had a couple of hours to get things done and Opal would be over soon to help. Korra as usual never found waking up easy so she was lounging in bed with Yukie. They napped and watched Tv before they were interrupted by the doorbell. Korra groaned, glancing at the clock and decided it was time to get up. She regretfully shuffled to the edge of the cloud like bed and got into her wheelchair allowing Yukie to relax some more.

"Yu Yu honey, I'm going to get cleaned up then I'll come and get you ready for the party ok?" Yukie nodded tiredly and resumed her snooze and at that Korra smiled. She rolled her way into the bathroom and got ready before doing the same with Yukie making sure she brushed her teeth properly and bathed safely. Before long they were both dressed in comfortable casual clothes.

Asami was laying the outdoor dining table when a series of cheers sounded through the hallways heading for the kitchen towards them. She stood up straight to see Korra chasing after Yukie who running away distracted in a fit of giggles. Asami couldn't help but get lost in the moment. The look of joy on both Korra and their daughters face was contagious. She watched as they played seemingly unaffected by the restrictions of the wheelchair covering decent distance of the garden laughing and rough housing.

The day was a warm one with clear skies and barely any wind. The guests soon arrived and the vibe was calm and happy as people greeted the family showering Korra with praises and Asami and Yukie with comforting hugs. Food flowed, a variation of barbequed meats and finger food as the weather permitted. Bolin as usual was the centre of attention and the entertainer making people laugh with his enactments and movie portrayal's. Yukie flowed from person to person while her parents sat together on a blanket drinking a glass of expensive wine watching Yukie play and their close family and friends mingle. It was like nothing significant had happened and they were just enjoying the good weather together with loved ones. If you walked in to view the scene you wouldn't be able to tell anything was wrong. The only giveaway being the wheelchair, Korra's scars and her uncoordinated footsteps. Korra had a sense of pride in the scars received in the octagon and as an athlete they didn't bother her. She saw them more as proof of what she suffered and overcome and she would treat her accident scars just the same. She would speak openly about them and never go out of her way to hide them. Plus, Asami had spent more time showing her affections, running her hands over each new scar, kissing them and massaging the uneven scar tissue under the skin. Things weren't all bad.

* * *

It was a new week and Korra had started her physiotherapy at home with a new physician named Tenzin. He was the best in the city and just so happened to be Aunt Kya's brother and Jinora's dad so this new chapter had a familiar feel as those in that family tended to be very warm loving people. Tenzin had a calm approach to physio and was a firm believer in mind over matter. He believed that if your mind was in the right place, strong and used conscious thought your body would follow and recover quicker. He was used to working with top professionals and Korra would be no different. The first few days of rehab where pleasant as the change in environment helped with motivation as Korra could let loose because if felt like home. Before her accident she often used the facilities they had at home to train and now it was no different.

The new rehab regiment Korra was on was tough. It involved mind training to help Korra get over the trauma as well as physical training to strengthen the muscles that had been unused for so long and to get the area's damaged in the crash back to full function. The hardest part was fixing her biomechanics. The way she walked and ran would now be different from the reconstruction of her leg so It was a lot of repetition working on that and this got Korra frustrated quickly. She had never been the patient type, she would often tackle things head on and in this case, she couldn't. Her body would take its time repairing and she couldn't control that and with her training she needed to have control. In the octagon, she went into fights knowing her strengths because she had taken control and worked on what she needed to. With rehab, the goals where different she was training to reach a point to be able to perform and push her body like before. Restore what once was and it required patience. Often, she would be working on parts of her body that seemed completely unrelated to her injuries but that's what a physiotherapist was for. They knew how to maximise the body and get it functioning properly, Korra just needed to trust Tenzin and his work and she would get there.

Time. Time to Korra seemed to be moving too slow. She wanted to see more progress. She knew how badly she was injured but didn't expect things to be moving so slowly. In truth things where moving rather smoothly and everyone but Korra could see that. Asami was always able to read Korra and knew her wife was struggling with her therapy. She knew her wife was used to mornings filled with hard gruelling sessions that left her exhausted but energised buzzing with endorphins. Therapy often left Korra feeling exhausted, deflated and with discomfort that she would often try to hide as if showing it would take away her progress.

Asami was perceptive though and would often find little ways to help motivate Korra. On weekend's she and Yukie would join in her sessions with Tenzin making them fun with their collective struggle. Yukie would often find ways to distract her mother and turn things into a game. The ebony haired woman loved to see her daughter laugh so she focussed on doing that rather than honing in on what levels she wasn't reaching and that made for a more fulfilling session for Korra. On other days Asami would set little goals for Korra and if she achieved them would reward her with affections during there alone time when Yukie was at school. And just like that it was only a few more days before Korra could say goodbye to the wheelchair in which she had been confined to for months.

Things seemed to be looking up for the family. Korra was nearly walking, Yukie broke up from school for the summer holidays which meant more time to be spent together as a family. Asami had got a Japanese tutor for Yukie as she wanted to be able to converse fully in her native tongue with her daughter. She often said little phrases in Japanese and Yukie and Korra both understood them alike but she just wanted to instil the background knowledge needed for Yukie to be fluent when she wanted too. Korra took this as a learning opportunity and joined in on the lessons too. It was a win win for her as she would be able to converse with her wife better and spend more time with Yukie. All these years living together had allowed Korra to pick up on bits and pieces of her wife's first language as the heiress would often sass her in Japanese or make sly remarks. Much time had passed and Korra was somewhat confident she could converse at a basic level in Japanese. Asami of course appreciated the effort Korra made and it only made her love her even more. Often, when she was extremely tired pulling all-nighters working on an important project she would revert to her mother tongue without even knowing and Korra would just go along with it and speak in Japanese with her. The heiress wouldn't realise what she was doing until she heard Korra reply back in Japanese. Things for the heiress were also going well. The company stocks where rising and the industry profits where the most they've been in company history. Future industries were the best and all the facts said so.

All in all, it was a happy time. Korra was doing her best to enjoy her life. Things could easily be different. She tried things she had never done before. Spent minimal time caught up the real world. The magnitude of the estate allowed for a sense of solitude that enabled her to focus on the things that were most important to her. Family and her recovery. With Yukie home for the holidays she was left with very little time to herself to get lost in thoughts as much of her time was spent keeping Yukie entertained.

* * *

Her days went something like this. Korra would wake up quite early much to her chagrin and drink a smoothie then have a 2hr rehab session. By the time she was done Yukie was up and having breakfast already bouncing to play. They would have breakfast as a family then Asami would go to her office for a couple of hours to get some work done and speak to the people she gave instructions to at the company. Meanwhile Korra and Yukie would go to the playroom that was kitted out with all sorts of toys to keep a 5-year-old entertained and play till lunch was ready. By this point Korra was already tuckered out so after a hearty lunch specially made to enhance muscle growth they returned to the bedroom for an hour nap. Sometimes Asami would join them if she had a particularly early rise or had pulled an all nighter the day prior. Often the attempt to nap would be unsuccessful but the rest would still be beneficial, they would set up to watch movies and Yukie would fall asleep before long. After nap time, they would usually have a light snack maybe some fruit or something similar then plan to do something as a family.

On this particular day, it was baking. They made all types of cookies and before long every inch of visible skin on the 3 was covered in flour. They laughed and fought forgetting a batch in the oven and soon flagged. Who knew baking could be so tiring. The last thing on Korra's day to day schedule that was mandatory was hydrotherapy. She never missed it. The 25ft pool had never been used so much since it was built. She had exercises she had to do in the water which could be done without supervision and they had to be done every other day. Yukie was obviously thrilled at the excessive use of the pool. She was very confident in the water and spent most of her time diving in from the diving board at the deeper end having her mother's score her attempts. Asami would often take to doing lengths. Korra's rehab often doubled as her own new fitness regimen as she hadn't been so active in years since becoming CEO. Despite the clear misfortunes surrounding the fighter's injuries the rehab was helping them all as a family be more active. Once the exercises where done it was time for the fun. Asami usually found her way to Korra and would somehow initiate closeness. Yukie would float around them chasing floats or diving to grab little weights. When they had long since turned to prunes they would get out and head to the bath. Asami was the bath specialist and would often use a concoction of different oils and soaps to get the most out of the bath. They would bath together as a family as the master tub could easily fit 4 adults and Yukie would splash about as her mother's relaxed watching her play. She would give herself radical hairstyles with the soap suds and create looks for her parents too.

After bath time, the family where usually winding down. All that was left to be done was eat dinner and maybe do something calming before bed. Just like the rest of meals they were high in protein and other important nutrients but always tasty. The chef was always happy to cater to the family as they were not fussy and always happy to try something new. The family loved him just as much in return as he understood their ever-changing needs. Whether it was an immune booster for a sick Asami or foods that promoted growth for Yukie he had something delicious to plate up.

After dinner, they collectively chose to watch a movie and after that was done Yukie asked to be ready a book before bed. Since Korra had returned home from the hospital Yukie had slept with them most nights. She set up her own camp at the end of the bed furthest away from the door with her own duvet and fluffy blue pillow as well as her favourite soft toy. Asami would intermittently sleep in the middle of the bed so Korra could have the end closest to the master bathroom. But with anything that involved kid's things would usually not go to script. From time to time Yukie would climb in-between both women and snuggle up without as much as a word. Neither women minded as the bed was more than big enough and she was there treasure. They embraced and used each other for body heat and before long limbs where tangled and that's how they would wake in the morning.

The formation of tonight's sleep activities consisted of Korra in the middle and Yukie slumped in her self-appointed end with Asami on the other end. This particular night, rest would not be so peaceful for the family. At around 3am Asami was hit with a heavy hand which frightened her out of her sleep. After she looked around to see if there was any immediate danger she looked to where the flailing arm seemed to come from. She looked over to see Korra mumbling incoherent words and contorting uncomfortably from side to side with a heavy sheen on sweat covering her skin. After calling Korra several times it was clear she couldn't hear her. A nightmare. Korra was having a nightmare and from the fear etched on Korra's face she assumed it was to do with her accident.

Flashback

 _I hear the noise of sirens in the distance getting closer so I glance to my left. That's when I see a semi-truck tearing through the intersection out of control pursued by police. Its heading right for me and there is nothing I can do its happening too quickly. BANG! A sudden impact shocks my body and the car rolls several times, glass is shattering everywhere and the structures are folding in on me. I'm being thrown about and my seatbelt is locked up trying to restrain me. Fire flows through my chest and my head feels like someone has took a hammer to it. The car finally stops and the sudden silence is disorienting. I can't move and my face stays connected with the asphalt, no window to keep me separated from the outside world. I feel heat everywhere and I recognise it as pain. Everything hurts and there is something sharp sticking into my face._

 _My eyes frantically dart around as I try to regain my bearings but the darkness is closing in. I can't move. I need to get to Yukie. Asami's doesn't need this stress. Breathing is hard now and I choke, coughing and I taste iron. No, it's blood, I'm coughing up blood. Panic rises in my chest as I suddenly realise my predicament. That truck hit me now I'm lying here. I'm trying desperately to move, I clench my fists but it all hurts too much. I'm trying to speak but it feels like I'm drowning as there's too much blood. I'm dying. I'm really dying. Lord please I can't leave them, please. Black. Everything is black and the voice in my own head is fading. Nothing._

Korra jerked awake desperately gasping for air, wildly checking herself for injuries. She looks to her left to see Asami cradling a frightened Yukie in her arms stroking her hair in a pacifying manner. Yukie had startled awake because of her mother's screams and agitated behaviour. Sweat runs down the fighter forehead and a light sheen covers her visible arms. Clearly shook up Korra moved towards the bathroom where she was stopped by her wife. Asami pulled her into an embrace which helped bring her fully back to reality.

"Korra baby, its ok your safe. It was just a dream"

The warmth in the hug grounded her and she took in a deep breath. Asami's lavender shampoo calming her she squeezed the hug becoming a little tighter before she slowly pulled away cupping her wife face with a shaky hand and looked towards Yukie.

"I'm sorry. Yu I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's ok Momma. Are you ok?" Yukie asked as she stood on the end of the bed and joined in on the hug.

"Yes" The bluntness in the answer told Asami Korra was far from ok. She directed a concerned gaze at her wife to which Korra avoided eye contact and slowly pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower." And with that Korra limped heavily to the walk-in shower using the walls for support before slumping down on the shower seat head in hands.

After getting Yukie back to sleep and waiting 30 minutes for Korra to be done and return to bed Asami went to see if Korra was ok. She walked into the bathroom to find Korra slumped against the shower wall water still running but set on cold. Asami didn't say anything, she just approached and turned the shower heating setting to warm and began stroking Korra's hair speaking soothing words in her ear. Once Korra had warmed up she got her out the shower and supported most of her weight while they walked back to the bedroom. She dried and dressed Korra before changing her own wet clothes and got into bed behind her wife hugging her tightly. She hummed a familiar song and before long the exhaustion of shock took over and Korra fell asleep.

The following days went more smoothly. The married couple never spoke about what had happened that night. Asami knew Korra would talk about it if she wanted to or needed to she just needed a bit of space to be able to pick herself up.

* * *

It was time to ditch the wheelchair and Korra's smile could not be bigger. It was time to gently increase her physical load. She was to get around with elbow crutches but walk unaided a certain number of miles per day. After Korra's nightmare Asami drew on the help of her friends to help lift Korra's spirits. Bolin joined in on several rehab sessions helping challenge her with her walking. She was improving every day. The first few days took their toll on her body leaving her with quite painful muscle soreness and achy feet. But that was soon routinely remedied with some beneficial but brutal sports massage. Surprisingly to Korra the walking which seemed quite minimal in comparison to MMA training was quickly improving her muscle mass. Her legs in particular her calves where becoming defined and supporting her body weight more comfortably.

The absence of the wheelchair renewed Korra's confidence. It sounds stupid but she felt human again, no longer a burden to her wife. Her confidence allowed her to feel more comfortable at the idea of leaving the estate. Felt more comfortable at the idea of trying to get into a car again. She vowed to try it again for Yukie's sake anyway. She wanted to go out with her family away from the confines of the mansion. It was summer after all plenty fun things to do and Yukie didn't deserve to be punished for her mother's inability to control her emotions or face her fears.

It was now 18 weeks since the accident and Korra had made significant progress. It was one of her more relaxed rehabilitation days and she was finished with her days exercises so she was relaxing on the sofa in the living room flicking through the channels while Asami and Yukie put away the items from there impromptu shopping trip. They had agreed to take Yukie to a theme park the following day so she was really resting feet up.

"Korra hunny are you ready for something to eat me and Yu are going to have a snack?" Silence. As the heiress got no reply she went in search of her wife. She found Korra perched forward on the sofa engrossed in the TV.

"I think that this will be the end of Korra Sato, that I believe. C'mon Mike you saw the condition of the car she was in during the collision. Completely totalled. The fact that she's alive is a miracle in its self, returning to the octagon that's one miracle too many. There are plenty of promising young talent coming through its time for the sport to move on."

Asami grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. Korra sat there Stoic, face void of any emotion. Korra stood slowly fumbling her crutches into place before walking past Asami towards the kitchen. As she passed Asami could see Korra clenching her jaw grinding her teeth to gnaw away at the anger the Heiress knew was boiling within her. Asami reached out touching Korra's hand to still her.

"Baby it's going to be ok. You have to trust yourself. You'll get there." Korra lightly shrugged her off and continued her path not saying a word. Asami sighed to herself. She knew Korra's reaction to the sports news conversation was warranted but she couldn't help but feel helpless. She knew her wife was strong but she also knew Korra habitually let her emotions eat away at her in silence. She didn't want her wife to shut her out but she didn't want to be overbearing. She decided to keep quiet about it and watch her wife closely. Asami did, and realised that unless she was with her daughter Korra put on or used a smile that never really reached her eyes and this kept the heiress increasingly worried. Hopefully a day out and about with their daughter would lift Korra's mood.

It was a beautiful sunny day and Korra was feeling surprisingly well rested. They ate breakfast together as a family before departing to the theme park. The drive was just under an hour and Korra was nervous. She hid it well in her face as she put on a smile that didn't really seem genuine but couldn't hide the shaky hands. She got seated in the car another chauffeur driven Luxury van and tried to get comfortable placing her crutches on the floor of the car. Korra sat by the window with Yukie in between her and her wife. The van started to move and korra visibly tensed up. Whether Yukie could sense her mother's discomfort or not she cuddled up to her mom's side and took her hand and began talking about some imaginary adventure. Korra relaxed and Asami smiled at the interaction. She brought her hand up behind the seat and began stroking her fingers through the fighter's hair and before long the journey was over and they had arrived. Korra stepped out the car carefully, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Yukie couldn't contain her excitement and had to be reined in by her heiress mother before she ran off and got lost in the ever-growing crowd.

They spent the entire day going from ride to ride sometimes joining ques twice going on everything Yukie was tall enough to enjoy. Korra didn't go on any rides but she enjoyed watching the joy the attractions brought to the two most important girls in her life. She discreetly bought ride photos and stashed them in the backpack she brought with her. They ate junk food and strolled around the park playing small fair games until Yukie was all tuckered out. Belly's full and the theme park closing for the night they made their way home. Korra was so tired from all the walking that she fell asleep in the car with Yukie pressed up against her also in slumber while Asami fought off yawns. When the family reached home they all headed for the bedroom while a chorus of yawns filled the room. They stripped off and changed into their night clothes before they all climbed into bed. Yukie snuggled into the covers with her new teddy bear that korra had won for her in a game of ring toss. Korra had made a trip to the bathroom and returned to see one of the most heart-warming sights she had been privy to for a long time. Asami and Yukie where cuddled up fast asleep breathing deep long breaths. Yukie was clutching at Asami's chest with one hand while her other was wrapped around her new soft toy. Asami's hair was splayed over the pillow but looked flawless as usual away from Yukie's face which was tucked under her chin. Korra stood there at the end of the bed smiling taking in the sight, etching it into memory. When she was satisfied that the memory was stored she climbed into bed behind her wife and snuggled close. Korra fell asleep with a smile on her face as moments from their family day out played out in her mind.

The following day they rose as a family at Yukie's prompt and got ready for the day. Korra only had swimming so they got up and headed for the pool. After her exercises where done they splashed about as a family. Once the fun was had they showered and headed for breakfast. As usual there was a large spread of different food options, from various cereals to hot continental breakfast options as well as a variety of newspapers and magazines. They enjoyed pleasant meaningless conversation in which Asami noticed that Korra seemed more like herself. Confident and smiling genuine smiles, loving and enjoying the moment. Korra had just taken a large gulp of orange juice when something caught her eye and caused her to choke.

"Sammiii! Look at this!" she sputtered as she picked up the offending newspaper and shoved it in her wife's face. Right there on the cover of the newspaper was a picture of them as a family at the theme park. Korra was leant over her crutches handing Yukie a toy she had won while Asami had a hand on her back and another on Yukie's head in an affectionate manor while Yukie looked up at her with a sparkle in her eyes as she received the toy that had been won for her. They all looked very happy and had obviously not seen the camera man. The moment was very candid and if it hadn't been plastered on the front of a paper they probably would have been inclined to appreciate the photo more. Unfortunately, they had been spotted and with that usually came more unwanted attention. Asami was one of the most recognisable influential people in the country if not the world and Korra had a certain status being a top athlete so combined they had celebrity. Hopefully the next few days would be quiet and they wouldn't be bothered.

Asami had to go into the office and Korra was going to do some painting with Yukie. Asami dressed in her finest business attire as usual and left for work. As she reached the end of her driveway she was met with a horde of paparazzi. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had chosen to drive one of her sports cars which didn't protect her from the flashing camera's and invasive questions. The reporters and photographers parted slowly like the red sea to let her through. They weren't technically trespassing but she had a good case for harassment if they didn't let her through. When she got to work it was the same. She put on her shades that she kept in her glove box and walked with her head held high as she made it to the entrance of her building. The whole day was a pain as much for her as well as her colleagues as they spent the day filtering through the bogus calls from people trying to find out more information on her family and Korra's condition from the real ones of people who had business with future industries. It was fair to say not much business got done that day.

Once she had dealt with the things of upmost importance she decided to call it a day and head home. After tackling the paparazzi that seemed to be camped outside her grounds she opened the front door and was met by a frantic Korra pacing the entryway.

"Sami are you ok? If I knew this would have happened I would have stayed home I'm sorry. They've been out there all day and the photo is being shown on all the sports channels." Asami pulled Korra into a hug and began rubbing her hand on the back of her neck in an effort to calm her.

"Korra don't be silly. That day out was priceless and we wouldn't have enjoyed it without you! It's not your fault these people are so nosey. But I'm glad they got to see you looking so well." Asami wrapped up with a smile as she pulled Korra closer. "You know what I think we need? I think we should take a vacation what do you say?" After a frustrated sigh, the fighter replied.

"Sami we can't, you can't take time away from work and plus I have my rehab."

"Korra I own the company I can do what I want. And you're doing most your rehab by yourself now anyway so don't try and make excuses. I can call for the jet to be readied and we can go anywhere. I know you need a break, I mean you could take some time for yourself I'm sure some sun would only do you good if that's what you want. Or we could go somewhere a bit quieter whatever you want. Korra we have the means and I think you deserve it so please let me whisk you away. Yukie is off school so it's not a problem stop trying to find one. You don't have to deal with this."

Korra pulled Asami closer, if that was possible.

"Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve you." She responded nuzzling her face in the slightly taller woman's neck.

"You deserve more than you know. You decide where we you want to go and let me know okay, anywhere. I'm going to go see Yu, we can leave tomorrow. Don't stress ok" And with that Asami strutted away.

* * *

Korra returned to the bedroom and laid down and had a think about where she wanted to go.

Not even 12 hours later they were on their private jet to Japan. Korra decided on the location so that they could make the trip a proper family holiday. Asami hadn't been back to Japan since she buried her father. They had a family home there and Japanese people where the most respectful people she had ever met so she knew they wouldn't be bothered. It was also a good opportunity for Yukie to use her Japanese and really be immersed into her culture. Asami couldn't hide her joy at the choice of location. She had wanted to take Yukie to her real home for a while and she adored Korra even more for considering her and her feelings. She felt lucky to have met Korra and married such an incredible woman. Even when she was at her lowest she always put other people before herself. Looking at Korra read Yukie a book Asami's heart swelled with love and adoration. She had a beautiful family and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

The trio spent 2 weeks in japan and spent most days outdoors soaking up the culture and visiting major landmarks. They socialised with the locals and ate tradition foods until they were about to burst and not once where they bothered. Everyone was relaxed as they avoided their responsibilities and just enjoyed the present. Yukie couldn't be restrained. Her young mind was filled with wonder and she jumped at the opportunity to try new things. She spoke in Japanese and both women watched filled with pride. Even with their lack of experience as parents they had raised a beautiful, polite and loving child and couldn't wait to see her all grown up.

They had returned home from holiday and where delighted to see the paparazzi had given up on trying to get information from them. There was no longer people camped out in front of their property. Being away from all the stress left them feeling well rested and ready to jump back into life full throttle. Korra doubled the intensity of her sessions with Tenzin as she thought she could manage and Asami started her days earlier at the office so she could spend more time with her family at more appropriate hours in the evening.

Korra was noticeably stronger she no longer needed the crutches and her limp had been corrected. Her muscles had gotten firm and no longer strained with the efforts of walking. But she still believed she could do more. She wanted to run something by her wife so she decided she would make dinner and have a sit down alone with her wife so they could talk and give each other their full attention.

"Thank you Korra this is beautiful, I really appreciate the effort. The food taste great too" Asami said with a smile as she took in her surroundings. The dining table was covered with a spread of food Korra had cooked herself and there were candles lit in the background providing some softer lighting. Korra offered a nervous smile as she went over what she wanted to say in her head.

"Thanks Sami. But I wanted to speak to you about something." The pause and Korra's lack of eye contact made the heiress nervous.

"Anything Korra. Did I do something wrong?" Korra smiled apologetically and took Asami's hand rubbing her thumb over the said woman's knuckles.

"No babe of course not. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to support me through this and I mean that with everything I am. I don't think I could have done it without you. So, thank you I know it hasn't been easy on you or Yukie. I just have something I want to ask you. You can say no, if you don't want it I won't do it. I know the stress I put you through and understand if you just want me to be home and around to support you, Yu and the company."

"Korra you're scaring me what is it?"

"Sami, I want to make a return to UFC." The pause and confused look on Asami's face Korra read as disapproval and continued to try and convince her it was a good idea.

"I know we haven't really spoken about me returning to the sport but it's me Sami. I can't imagine my life without it and I want to at least try to make a comeback. If I fail then so be it but I want to at least try."

"Korra I know we never spoke about it but I just assumed that's what you wanted." The heiress laughed. "I know you Korra and I know that you can't give up on something before you've tried everything. I'm here to support you, whatever you need and I think this will be good for Yukie too. She's seen you struggle to come back from the accident and she needs to know that if you work hard you can achieve anything. You're her role model Korra and I would never take something like that away from you."

Tears welled in the fighter's eyes as she rounded the table as quickly as she could and drew her wife into a deep longing kiss as she tried to express all her feelings without words. She should never have doubted that her wife would support her but feeling like a burden for so long allowed other doubts to cloud her judgement.

Korra felt a few tones lighter at the confession and couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face. She knew the road ahead would be hard but she was confident with the right people around her she could make it.

* * *

7 week Timeskip

7 weeks. 7 weeks is all it took for Korra to return to a completely normal lifestyle. Korra could now walk, run and lift weights and was now acting like the person everyone knew and loved. Before the accident the fighter was never one to dwell on the past but hindsight was a wonderful thing. But looking back to when she was lying in the hospital bed barely able to move or breathe without pain allowed her to cherish what she had now. She never thought she would make it this far with more to give and she wouldn't waste the opportunity to be better in all aspects of her life.

With Korra feeling so good in herself the family ventured out as a group more often. They got used to seeing themselves in the tabloids but didn't allow it to affect them. They had always been quite private with their lives and nothing had changed. They never answered questions but where always polite with their refusals. Korra was now beyond strong enough to carry Yukie so she did so often. In her mind, it wouldn't be long before her daughter would be too big for the silly moments so she wanted to make the most of the time they had. She was often seen with Yukie on her shoulders or getting a piggyback. Asami loved seeing Korra so care free. Even though she was looking to get back to UFC Korra hadn't started her training yet so she was just enjoying life. Korra's body had also gone back to being pretty toned. Not like when she was at the height of her profession but still slightly above average. Asami revelled in it. She didn't know just how much she missed her wife's body until it started to return to its former glory. It was like the heiress had been starved and at every opportunity she clung to Korra's powerful frame touching every visible inch of her. Intertwining their arms, rubbing her hand on the taunt stomach or snuggling against her. Anything was better than nothing and Korra didn't mind. The heavy affections of her wife hadn't been lost on her and Korra spent every free moment with her wife.

The day had finally come. Korra's first day back training MMA. She was currently lying down in a bath barely awake when Asami walked in to join her. The ravenette stripped off and got in sitting behind Korra arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

"That bad huh?" Korra snorted as she relaxed further into her partner.

"Sami honestly, everywhere aches Lin kicked my ass today!"

"You honestly didn't think 'the' Lin Biefong would take it easy on you, did you?" Asami replied as she laughed giddily.

"No but sheesh. Honestly, I think I'm going to need to fish my wheelchair out the garage as I'm not sure my legs will work tomorrow and this is just laying the foundations. The hard stuff hasn't even started yet!"Asami listened as she lathered soap on the fighters back, gently massaging her shoulders as she went.

"I know this is just an adjustment period baby, before long you will be back to enjoying every session like before."

"I just don't remember it ever being so hard."

"That's because you were laying the foundations when we were in college. At that age, everything is exciting and you don't feel your body. Right now, your starting from scratch. You can't dismiss what happened to you Korra. Your body has changed in so many ways but you will get there believe me. You always find a way." Asami said as she dotted kisses across Korra's temple. Said woman sighed thoughtfully and sunk lower in the bath.

"You are right as always Sami. I can't wait to look back and laugh at all this."

"I don't think I will ever be able to laugh at this but I know what you mean. For now, though try and enjoy the process my love." And with that the conversation ended. More hot water was added to the bath and they just sat there in each other's company lost in their own thoughts.

That was how many of Korra's days went. Gruiling sessions with Lin that left her battered and pride slightly bruised capped off by desperate attempts to sooth the aches in her body with various recovery methods. When Korra woke up tired a pep talk from Asami or Yukie often helped her climb out of bed in the morning. Yukie had gone back to school so there morning routine had changed and got a bit earlier to Korra's dismay. Lin had also upped Korra's sessions. She was now doing a 2-hour training session to improve her overall stamina with 1-hour rest and lunch followed by another 2-hour skills focussed session which she the finished with 30 minutes of intense core exercises. This was the way it went 6 days a week.

Korra was so focused on her training she didn't realise that her birthday was fast approaching. This left Asami plenty of time to plan Korra's birthday celebrations without having to sneak around so she wasn't going to alert Korra to the fact. Korra was very humble when it came to birthdays often opting to try and let the date pass without anyone noticing but most of the time she wouldn't even acknowledge the date as a day for celebration as she didn't like the fuss. The heiress on the other hand wouldn't let Korra forget it. It was her one day in the year that she could drown her wife with excessive affection and it be deemed appropriate. She loved showering her wife with gifts, something she didn't get to do very often as Korra didn't want for materialistic things.

Asami wasn't necessarily the most creative when it came to organising fun events but she had known Korra years and knew what she liked probably better than anyone else. With that in mind she organised a party that would be held behind closed doors with only close family and friends to be followed by an intimate spa getaway the following day at one of Korra's favourite quiet places for just the two of them.

To allow for time to get the house decorated Asami had asked Lin to train Korra at her gym further into the city. Korra didn't argue but rather embraced the change of scenery. Anything that would enhance her training she would do without question so she just assumed that was the case. Meanwhile Asami was in full scale party mode. Applying drapes and banners to every welcoming location, the balloons had been delivered and she was trying not let any fly into the high raised ceilings of their large home or allow Yukie pop them all in her keenness to help. Food was getting delivered later cooked by a frequently used company that usually served up the finest food for her upscale company events. Asami was a moderate cook and she had gotten better since she had Yukie and Korra in her life as she wanted to be able to prepare meals for them like any loving mother or wife would do but for occasions that involved more than the 3 of them she would spare no expense to have someone do it for them, better than she ever could.

There was a ding at the door and the heiress startled slightly as she was so in the zone. It was the cake delivery. Well rather than usual 'cake' it was a cookie cake. A flat 18-inch chocolate chip and cookie dough cake with the words 'Happy 27th Birthday Korra!' pipped on the top to be precise, something Korra couldn't resist. The box had the cake propped up on an angle so it could be presented with full view of the beautiful work so Asami placed it in the middle of the large dining table in full view. Soon the house was perfectly prepared for the surprise greeting and before long people started to arrive.

Bolin and opal arrived first as Opal was always one to offer to give asami a hand. Then after them it was aunt Kya who was now giving piggyback rides to Yukie who had changed into her chosen party outfit followed quickly by Tenzin and Jinora as well as the rest of their family. Tenzin seemed a bit more hesitant to accept the invite but Jinora wouldn't have it. She had been working with the family so long she felt like part of it and was treated like part of it whereas Tenzin had been roped in more recently had an ever-growing bond with the family after what he helped them through, Korra more specifically, needed a little push from his daughter.

There was a booming laugh that filled the entryway causing all heads to turn. It was Tonraq walking in, hand in hand with Senna obviously sharing a joke between them. Asami had invited Korra's parents along but wasn't given confirmation on if they would make it or not so she was just as surprised as everyone else when they turned up. Surprise was soon turned to joy when she was enveloped in a massive warm embrace causing vibrations to ring through her head which was now pressed against Tonraq's chest as the brawny man laughed. Her breath was returned to her when she was released to which she was then hugged gratefully by Senna. The older woman's hugs where a lot gentler but carried the same love and affection as her husbands.

"Where's my polar bear pup?" Tonraq shouted through the house as he looked for the only person present that could be considered a 'pup'. At the realisation, her grandparents where here Yukie ran screaming through the house.

"Granpa.. Grandma!"

She rounded the dining table and slammed full speed into Tonraq's inviting arms. He lifted her up laughing as Senna stroked her hair lovingly. Asami looked on as Yukie giggled as she was tickled. Asami watched the interaction in awe as her heart filled with warmth. Korra would be surprised but delighted that her parents where here able to share moments such as the one playing out in front of the heiress right now. Happiness is all Korra deserved and with her parent's presence Korra's joy would be that much sweeter.

Korra had had another tough session. She was in the swing of things now and the sessions did not have such a gruelling effect on her like before but they still called for much relax time post workout. She had showered and changed into some comfy stylish tracksuit that Asami had gotten her and made her way home. When she arrived at home she noticed a black SUV parked outside the front doors. This seemed unusual but Korra being Korra dismissed it as maybe Asami having company over for business meeting's which she did sometimes.

Korra opened the door and stepped into the entryway taking off her shoes before heading to the kitchen. Now in the early evening that's where she would normally bump into a member of her family. The light was off so she absentmindedly went to turn it on as she walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone chorused which was complimented by a collapsed Korra holding her chest in shock as her eyes darted around the room. Yukie was the first one that made it to the fallen fighter jumping into her mother's arms quickly wrapping her tiny arms around her mom's neck for a hug.

"Happy birthday Momma" Yukie greeted as she planted little kisses on Korra's cheek. Korra's heart was still racing as she took in her surroundings. The beautiful decorations, gold and black balloons hug from everywhere, wide array of foods and the yummy looking cookie cake staring at her from the table. Most importantly Korra noticed the faces of the cheering people surrounding her. She was overwhelmed. All this had been done for her, her birthday which she had forgotten like usual. With Yukie in hand Korra made her way through the faces thanking everyone for coming. When she got to her parents Korra became the centre of a massive hug. She had missed her parents as she didn't get to see them very often due to their line of work so she was very grateful they had managed to get the time off to come and see her. After reverting to her childhood ways due to the affection of her parents Korra shook them off and sought out the one person she knew was behind this all. She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with her wife unable to rein in the massive smile that broke out on her face. She handed Yukie over to her grandparents then made her way through the small crowd to where her wife was standing in the corner of the room. Choosing to use actions instead of words without warning Korra crashed their lips together pulling Asami as close as possible in a desperate attempt to express her thanks. The heiress a little taken back from Korra's abrupt show of appreciation laughed into the kiss threading her hands through Korra's brown hair.

"Thank you Sami" Korra said when she parted from the kiss forehead's still touching. "You knew this is exactly how I would want to spend my birthday thank you. You're the best wife ever, I'm so lucky to have you."

And with that Bolin hit the music. The family where shortly joined by Lin who Korra glared at for not revealing Asami's intentions to which Lin returned with a grin of her own. Everyone drank and ate till bursting and danced till they were all tuckered out. When the cold night air started to set in everyone moved inside and as a group sung Korra happy birthday. The legendary cookie cake was cut and everyone including Korra and Lin indulged. Asami had prepared rooms for everyone invited to stay at the mansion so they could drink freely and enjoy themselves to the max. Everyone took them up on the offer except Tenzin and his family as they had early morning commitments the next day. After they were seen off everyone done a brief clean-up of the space they used but just before everyone retired to their rooms for the night they heard a honking of horns in the background. Confused they all gravitated towards the front door simultaneously. Asami and Opal where they only ones that appeared not to be surprised by the noise as they had smug grins on their faces.

Asami opened the front door and parked outside was a Limousine. The driver was stood by the door waiting for his passengers. The heiress turned to Korra, her smile widening when their eyes locked.

"Sami what's this?"

"This is for your weekend off Korra" At that Korra glanced round to Lin who gave her a stern nod.

"What do you mean where am I going?"

"We are going Rockford hills for the weekend just me and you" Asami finished with a Wink as she walked over and threaded her arm through Korra's at the elbow.

"C'mon you two time to get going, I've got Yu for the weekend Korra so don't worry about that she can stay with her grandparents tonight before they leave in the morning. Your bags are packed and already in the car." Opal stated. Korra shook her head with fondness before she was dragged to say goodbye to her loved ones. She hugged her parents fiercely liked she would never see them again before letting go and giving her goodbyes to the rest of the guests. Finally, she picked up Yukie and took several steps slightly away from the group.

"Now I want you to be a good girl for your grandparents and aunty Opal okay?"

"Of course Momma but only if you have fun on your trip" Yukie replied which surprised Korra and all she could do was laugh lightly.

"Okay deal" Korra agreed as she ruffled Yukie's hair and kissed her forehead and set her down in front of Senna.

Back hand in hand with Asami they headed towards the waiting car and in a short time heading down the driveway waving out the window as they went. It was a 3-hour drive to their destination so they would arrive in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

They arrived in the early hours of the morning just as the sun started to rise.

Instead of going to bed the couple decided to make the most of their short weekend trip and head to the spa. They had the whole day to sleep and after a hot soak or maybe a massage sleep would be all the sweeter for it. After heading to their luxury cabin and a quick change of attire they headed to the spa. The facilities ran 24hrs and you could book massages and other forms of therapy anytime, day or night.

At this time in the morning everywhere was quiet, the escape was lovely. The spa was of beautiful blues which danced with the reflection of the pool giving the room a moonlike glow. The white tiled flooring left the place feeling clean and light, freeing almost. Low lighting illuminated the room paired with soft meditative music barely heard in the background. The flow of water and projected bubbles the only sounds heard in the empty room. After slipping out their comfy complimentary robe and slippers the couple walked over to the hot tub. Korra helped Asami in before stepping in herself immediately snuggling close to her woman. After a small glance around Asami moved to straddle Korra. The fighter not really surprised by her wife's boldness grinned a sly grin as she moved to rest her hands on her wife's rear. Asami smiled down at her as she began to massage Korra's broad muscly shoulders in wide circles. Korra melted into the touch as all the tension within her was kneaded away by nimble fingers.

They stayed in the jacuzzi till their fingers turned to prunes. They applied a facial mask before deciding a steam in the sauna would do them some good. Everywhere was still quiet and empty and Korra had plans to make the most of that.

Asami stepped in the wooden room and Korra followed in behind her giving the door a firm tug to make sure it was shut. She then moved to grab Asami's arm swinging the heiress around to face her pinning her against the nearest wall. Asami was startled the sudden act surprising her but when she looked into Korra's eyes all she saw was lust and desire that immediately made her belly feel warm and her clit throb. Korra just stared. Taking her wife in. The slightly damp skin, the wet hair and the rise and fall of her busty chest, Korra thought she was breath-taking. In one smooth motion Korra lifted Asami up by the ass and brought their lips together. The kiss was rough at first but as it deepened both their auras merged together. Asami held up by a combination of Korra's strength and the hot wall saw this as an opportunity to use her free hands, one to tug at Korra's hair keeping their mouths together and the other to grab a handful of her wife's ass. She squeezed the large muscle kneading like she was making a loaf of the finest bread before bringing her hand up slowly grazing Korra's side. The fighter's groans where muffled by the heated kiss and they both had to pull away to breathe. When they parted both women's lungs begged for oxygen. The heat of the room only intensified both women's feelings and their chests heaved trying grab the air mixed in with the steam.

Korra was almost back to full strength that much was clear in the way she fought gravity easily holding her wife above ground. Asami squirmed as Korra ravished her neck planting kisses, leaving hickies all along her pale neck line. The level of intimacy Korra was initiating made the fire within Asami burn brighter, fiercer. This was the first time since the accident that they had been this intimate and Asami needed more. As if on que Korra moved swiftly laying Asami down gently on one of the broader wooden benches and immediately started working her way down their heiress body. There was an urgency in Korra's movements like if she didn't reach her goal in the next five seconds she never would again. Asami however, didn't mind as she needed this quickly just as much and their current location wouldn't allow for a more gentle prolonged love making session so she threw her head back and lost herself in the moment.

Korra continued her journey down. Lavishing Asami's body with some very welcome bruises before reaching her destination at Asami's core. The heiress was sopping wet and the steam of the room amplified her aroma. Korra inhaled deeply drawing the rooms heat away from her wife's entrance making her shiver with want. Without hesitation Korra dipped her head down bringing her tongue through Asami's folds with one swoop. Asami bucked her hips unconsciously wanting more contact threading her hands through Korra's hair directing her downwards to repeat the motion. Korra understood her wife's unasked question and indulged. She set about a quick unrelenting rhythm darting from Asami's entrance back up to her clit licking sucking and nibbling on the flowered open flesh of her wife's pussy.

She had missed it. Finally, she was strong enough to pleasure her wife and now had the stamina not to tire after foreplay.

Asami's body began to shake. It was time for the endgame. Korra moved up to Asami's clit flicking it from side to side. Her jaw ached but she would ignore that until her job was done, Asami tasted too good to stop now. Korra sunk two fingers inside and the heiress clenched desperately around them. She had not been expecting that but her body welcomed the intrusion. Korra set a fast pace, plunging in and out of her wife, curling her fingers at the top of the movement hitting that spot on the front wall.

"Mmmmm Sami you taste so good" The vibrations of Korra's words against her made Asami's muscles spasm uncontrollably. That was it.

The heat was unbearable and exquisite at the same time and her body surged with energy and all in one motion that energy bust free all over her body. Her toes curled and her fingers in Korra's hair gripped tighter. Her heart pounded rapidly and she could hear it in her ears as she squeezed Korra's head between her legs while the fighter continued to stroke her clit her tongue elongating her orgasm. Korra brought her head from between Asami's legs and moved up to settle on top of her licking her lips and sucking her fingers before planting a swift kiss on the CEO's lips. She then collapsed on the spent woman's chest. Asami struggled to move. Korra had devoured her. Brought her to release so quickly so expertly. She had missed this.

The heat of the room left booth women lightheaded but neither woman was sure whether it was the heat of the room or the great sex but once they could they needed to get some fresh air and some water. They may not return home as relaxed as they thought. This is the first time they had some uninterrupted alone time without the prospect of a child walking in on them since Korra's accident. Asami intended to make the most of it she still had to return the favour after all. But just not right this moment.

"Korra" Asami said as she found just enough energy to thread her hands through Korra's hair. Korra looked up when she heard her name.

"Yes baby? Was I ok?" Korra asked nervously. Asami nooded and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Yes, baby you were great honestly, I've missed this but I need to get out of this sweat box. Can you help me I'm not sure my legs work yet?" Korra chuckled as she moved to get up. She opened the door and was greeted by a welcome breeze from the air conditioning before walking over to Asami picking her up bridal style. Asami had a blissed out look on her face as Korra carried her and Korra wondered if the flame would ever die out between them. She couldn't see her life without Asami in it or not being completely obsessed with the woman in her arms.

Once outside the sauna they moved to the lounge chairs to take in the fresh air and grabbed some bottled water from the fridge on hand.

That was pretty much how their weekend was spent. Sex rest eat more sex with maybe a massage thrown in somewhere. That was not how they intended to spend their weekend but the passion won out in the end. They returned to the mansion a different type of relaxed and from the expression Opal greeted them with she had deduced what had gone on during the trip by the looks on their faces alone and she winked at both women as she held the door open for them to pass.

"Good trip?" She asked as they walked through the door but the mirth in her voice told both women it was not a question and Opal giggled at the flushed look on their faces.

* * *

Korra stepped into the gym newly invigorated. The knowledge that she could now give her wife what she had lacked physically for months helped lift her spirits. She smiled even when Lin was drilling the life out of her and at the end of the session even asked one of the men at the gym to spar with her with Lin's agreement of course. The man agreed so She ran over to her gym bag to get her mobile to call Asami and let her know she would be late home by an hour.

"Korra is everything ok?"

"Yes, babe relax everything is good. I'm just calling to let you know I will be late by like an hour I'm going to spar for about 30 minutes and that I miss you."

"I miss you too baby, me and Yu will wait for you to have dinner I love you get back to work before Lin gives you extra sets"

"love you too babe I'm going I'm going bye." Korra laughed as she ended the call and sauntered over to the octagon the centre point of Lin's gym.

They were relaxing on the sofa milling about on their phones while Yukie was flicking through channels on the Tv when Asami shoved her phone into her wife's face as video began to play. Footage showed a sweat drenched Korra in the octagon throwing heavy punches and direct kicks at her opponent moving quickly to avoid being hit herself. Her form was good and she was light on her feet mind clearly in the zone. The most captivating part of the scene paying out in front of everyone's eyes was the smile Korra had on her face. She beamed and her hair was pulled back into a bun allowing her smile to be seen by everyone and you could see that it reached her eyes. Yukie pointed frantically at the Tv jumping up and down with excitement.

"Look its mom. Mom it's you!"

Korra looked up to the large flat screen Tv mounted on the wall to see the same video that was playing on Asami's phone playing on the Tv on one of the sports news stations.

Social media was abuzz and the footage was being shown everywhere. The whole situation surprised Korra as she didn't even know she was being filmed. Training at Lin's gym was always seemed low key and she was never bothered there. This footage was good and she wondered who was behind its release to the media. Despite the slight annoyance at the video Korra couldn't help but watch herself. She loved how muscular she looked and the sweat only helped to define her muscles. She finally saw herself in a way she liked no longer the weak and injured girl that was stuck in a bed for months. She laughed a full laugh and cuddled closer to Asami and Yukie relishing the feeling of seeing herself in a positive light. She wondered how people would react to seeing her like that again after so long.

The following day she had a later training session so she could take Yukie to school. After that was done she headed to the gym and upon entry she was met by and blank faced Lin beifong waving her into her office. That had never happened before and she wondered what was behind the fuss this morning. She walked into Lin's office and then sat in the chair she was offered. She was nervous for reasons she did not know and was sat forward both elbows resting on her knees.

"I received a call last night regarding your return to the UFC circuit. They want you to come back to the roster. What do you think?" Korra sat there dumbfounded. She hadn't been expecting that news.

"I'm shocked that they would call at all let alone so soon. Honestly I thought I would have to beg them to go back."

"Korra I never doubted that once You where fit enough you would be able to go back I had full faith in you kid. You are too talented for them not to be begging to have you back. The recent media stir around you has sure helped. The fans and your supporters have been buzzing after the footage of you leaked and it's clear you still have a large support behind you."

"What do you think Lin? Do you think I'm ready?"

"Well I don't think you are ready for a fight yet but fight camp will fix that. I honestly think you are ready to be back on the circuit once we find an opponent for you we will fine tune everything. Its time. I'm ready if you're ready?

"I think I'm ready. It's been a long road but I'm ready." Korra declared and rose to her feet.

"Well, I'll call them back and accept the offer after training but go and get ready we have work to do." At that Korra was off.

* * *

The next few weeks Korra made significant progress under Lin. They had a fight set and an opponent to work on combating. She was now in fight camp training twice a day but now she had something she was aiming for. She wanted her return to be successful and she would do whatever it took to get the win.

She was on a strict diet consuming up to 8000 calories a day and drinking various protein rich shakes. Everything she did was now concentrated to benefit her fight. Korra had also been contacted by the most popular kit sponsor in the sport and was given a 2-year contract to wear their brand. She accepted as it wouldn't do any harm and the equipment they offered was scientifically tested to enhance performance of not make it the most comfortable.

The UFC media group had also come over to the house to follow Korra around for the day. They had told her they were doing a special on her for the fight night and wanted to document her recovery and preparations for her return. They filmed her training sessions and followed her back home to see how she wound down after a training day. That was then followed by an interview. Stuff like that comes with the sport and she doesn't let it get to her. Her UFC contract requires her to do certain things for the media team so she doesn't mind.

It was 2 weeks before the comeback fight and Korra's training sessions where now short sharp session that required full focus for a small amount of time. She would usually spar with her sparring partner for most of it working on the finer details. Her sparring partner was a man, taller and heavier than Korra herself but that was done to challenge her. Being a man made his punches stronger, attacks faster and his grip tighter something Korra would have to overcome. She had to be better than him to win and that was the point. Nothing like a friendly uphill climb to set her up for her first fight back.

As the days got closer to the fight Korra seemed to withdraw more. Emotionally. She got quieter, seemingly stuck in her own mind thinking a lot. She would often start daydreaming or just be very vacant. Of course, this set off alarm bells for Asami. The heiress would watch Korra from a distance, analysing the way she would interact with people but most importantly Yukie. It was clear to see that Korra was paying less attention than usual. When Yukie would hunt down her mother to play or to show her something she had created Korra would react less enthusiastically than usual and once Yukie was gone her face fell with her act. For a while Asami pretended not to notice but as the fight got closer Korra tried less and less to hide the fact that her mind was elsewhere. Korra was affectionate with her family that was for sure and when those affections started to diminish Asami knew something more troubling was up. Cuddles after she came home from training stopped and the fighter would isolate herself somewhere in the house. At dinner, she was quiet only replying to questions asked to her rather than being the one probing finding out about her family's day.

Asami was worried so she had called Lin to find out if Korra was the same at the gym and Lin sadly agreed. She said that Korra was quiet and went through her drills with a blank expression on her face only determined to get her work done so she could leave.

Asami decided it was time to intervene as the final week before the fight was nearly here. She cleared her work schedule and made sure she was there at the gym to pick Korra up when she had finished. Korra was not back driving so when she had the gym she would take a cab as parking for her driver was limited and she was usually felt guilty having someone wait on her so cabs it was.

Korra walked out the gym in her own world only to be startled by a loud car horn. She turned to see her wife smiling at her waving her over. She gave a small smile back and headed over to the car. Once comfortably seated Asami moved off.

"Korra we need to talk babe." Asami started and was met by a bored looking Korra staring out the window as she replied.

"Yeh? About what?" Asamis moved and grabbed Korra's hand pulling it over to the centre console so she could hold it while she drove. The conversation was going to be tough and she wanted to feel Korra, feel what she was thinking and make her feel supported in turn.

"You babe. You seem different. Distance."

"I'm fine."

"Korra please don't push me away. We've been together forever and I know you. Since this fight has been scheduled I've felt you slipping away. Speak to me so I can help you." There was a long pause and Asami couldn't read Korra properly while driving so she pulled over. The silence put her on edge and she needed to be able to look Korra in the eye.

"Sami... this is hard ok." Asami reached over and turned Korra's cheek to face her as she gripped the other hand tightly to help ground Her. Korra was clearly fighting some inner demons by the way her face was contorting while she tried to sort through her thoughts.

"I don't want to lose."

"Korra it's ok to lose. Win or lose we will be here for you."

"It's not just that Sami! I've took up all your time and support I can't just waste that and lose. What's the point if I don't win? I've spent so much time trying to get back to where I am, so much time wasted being away from my family if I lose it will have all been for nothing."

"Korra baby. You can't let these doubts creep into your mind. Not now. You said it yourself, look at all this hard work you have been putting in! This isn't for nothing win or lose this first fight back will put you on a path. You have been training as hard as ever and you're stronger than ever. We are all proud of you for pursuing what you want after what you've been through Korra and you have shown your daughter, our daughter how to fight for what she wants. You where there for me when my father died and I will be there for you. After the fight, you will still come home to a family that loves you and a trainer that believes in your talent no matter what the outcome is or what the media say."

Korra looked into her wife's eyes searching for an ounce of doubt in her words while her own welled with tears but found none. Asami's conviction in her words was scary but if her family believed in her she ought to believe in herself that strongly too. She wiped a tear that had broken free off her face and appeared to steel herself taking a deep clearing breath before looking at Asami with love filled eyes.

"Asami I love you" the fighter said as she reached over cupping the CEO's face and kissing her deeply. Korra visibly relaxed into the kiss like the heavy weight of her thoughts was removed in an instant. The kiss deepened as Korra tried to convey all her thanks in the motion and when they parted both women where breathless. They both smiled for a moment, foreheads still touching as their ever-growing relationship seemed to strengthen.

"How about we go home and I'll give you a massage?" Korra groaned into another kiss she stole.

"But I wanted to give you one" Korra pouted.

"We can take turns" Asami replied which led to Korra wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Asami giggled as she started the engine kissing Korra's cheek before moving off heading for home.

"I love you Kor"

From that point on Asami showered Korra in affection and not so surprising that affection was reciprocated. Korra laughed a joke like her usual self and smiled at training more even though she stayed off the grid. Minimal phone use other than to contact family and no social media. But at home the normal Korra was back.

* * *

The fight was finally here. Korra was ready. Everything had been done to ensure she was ready. She looked relaxed and had her usual persona about her. Cool calm and collected. The day was a long one she had to do pre-fight interviews and have her final weight checked.

Korra stood at the door bottle of water in hand as she said her goodbyes. She wouldn't see Asami or Yukie until after the fight. The hugs where long as messages of support where given.

Asami pulled Korra away from the small crowd gathered to see her off in the entryway.

"Fight well baby, I know you will" Asami said as she tucked a stray strand of hair from Korra's face. "good luck" Asami finally pulled Korra into a tight embrace placing light feather kisses on the fighter's neck as she took in the familiar scent. Asami was nervous and she was trying not to let her emotions show so they wouldn't affect Korra. They pulled away and returned to the entryway where Korra's entourage was waiting for her. With a final ruffle of Yukie hair Korra left.

"Good luck Momma, I know your gonna win!" Yukie shouted as she waved the car off.

As they knew it would be the day was long. It seemed like forever till the fight was close and the arena filled. Korra was in her changing room warming up as her fight was one of the last. She was going through her motions when they flat screen TV lit up and she was given a nod by one of the media officials. The piece on her was about to show and it was going to be the first time she saw it.

The footage started with a 360-panning camera showing Korra from all angles. She looked toned, strong but at the same time she looked like she had been through the wars. Her eyes carried a vulnerability to them like she had to graft to be there. The footage then went on to show Korra training with Lin. They showed the more repetitive drills as she was coached on by Lin fine tuning her movements. She was covered in sweat chest rising and falling rapidly but her smile was ever present. It was evident she enjoyed the burn, the physical demand. She was in her element. The next clip showed Korra at home in the garden relaxing with Yukie and Asami. Korra chased after Yukie, picking her up and giving piggy back rides before settling down and having lunch on the picnic blanket. The family talked going back and forth between English and Japanese, cuddled and laughed while they ate. Korra smiled as she watched the footage while dancing around light on her feet keeping loose. She watched the look of pure joy on her wife and daughters face as they joked and smiled to herself. That was her small family, happy and safe. She was doing this for them. Finally, the footage showed Korra arms spread wide as the camera zoomed in on all the scars littering her body as her voice played in the background as she answered the interview questions. This was all the motivation Korra needed. Looking at her scars on the big screen reminded her of what she had gone through and just how far she had come. This is the path she chose and nothing would hold her smiled as she turned away from the Tv. She rolled her neck to loosen it just as Lin came over.

"You ready kid?"

"Yup" Korra replied with her signature lopsided grin.

"Alright let's get em" and with that they headed to the octagon.

Korra ring music was the J Cole Everybody Dies and she intended to just focus on that but when she walked out the roar of the crowd shocked her. The mass of people filling the 30000-seater stadium choruses together to create a deafening applause and cheers all for her. As she walked past people she heard words of encouragement or people simply welcoming her back. Korra smiled she knew that no matter what the sport loved her. No matter what the people loved her.

After discarding her outer clothing and being checked by the doctor and referee She stepped through the gate of the octagon and bounced on her feet waiting for her opponent to enter. Korra rival was a 6ft blonde named Natalie Bellerose originating from France. Korra had never fought this woman on the circuit before this would be a first encounter. This woman was slightly broader than Korra herself with more rounded shoulders and bulkier arms. Her hair was back in a single plait while Korra's was cornrowed in two and reached the middle of her back.

When she stepped into the octagon to face her Korra's heart pounded. Her adrenaline began to spike and when the referee brought them together to establish his ground rules Korra's muscles twitched and spasmed ready to fire. The women touched gloves a sign of respect exchanged before they separated and the rest of the arena seemed to slip away. She knew her wife and child where in the arena and would probably be able to locate them by sound once the fight started but right now all she could focus on was the woman in front of her now trying to get in her head. Korra watched the woman as she made faces, growling over her mouth guard throwing loose jabs at the air. Korra was analysing her. The way she set her feet when she struck and how parts of her upper body angled when she moved. Korra's subconscious was taking everything in.

Three 3-minute rounds. That's all it was.

The bell sounded and both fighters circled each other trying to gauge each other's game plans. Korra moved closer jabbing distance and started throwing punches to her opponent's face. This was not very effective as she struggled to get in range of her opponent. But that was the point. Korra used her jab to feint while she landed several heavy roundhouse leg kicks to the opposing woman's upper thigh then continued to circle her opponent like a shark. That's how the first round went, Korra chipping away at her opponent breaking her down little by little avoiding being hit. Korra walked away from the first round free of bruises head held high.

The second round however could not be more different from the first. As soon as the bell sounded the French woman charged at Korra, raining down a series of blows slamming Korra into the cage. She had Korra pinned. All the training however allowed Korra to stay calm in the moment and soak up the blows and wait for her moment to shift the momentum. A few arching right hands caught Korra's face but still she stood tall pinned to the cage trying to wriggle free. She let loose some elbows driving them down into her opponents back as the opposing fighters head was tucked beneath her arm pit. The force of the elbows seemed to do the job as the taller woman disengaged from her hold stepping back to buy herself time to recover. Korra would not afford her the time as she stepped forward after the woman getting inside and landing her own blows to the woman's torso. She could hear the woman shriek and grunt at the force of her blows but that only spurred her on more.

The bell sounded and Korra pulled away heading to her team in the corner. She sat down facing her opponent giving her a blank stare. Korra could see Bellerose panting heavily with fatigue and Korra didn't have to hear Lin say it to know that she needed to take the last round to her. She took on water and Lin's words of encouragement before the ref signaled for the final round to begin.

On the bell Korra's opponent charged forward again hoping to catch Korra somewhat off guard like the last time but Korra expected it she circled avoiding the contact then stopping abruptly landing heavy kicks breaking the strength of the woman's stance. The woman kept advancing trying to avoid the obvious pain in her legs. On the next pass Korra directed a kick to the woman's lower leg rather than her thigh like usual and the woman lost her balance on impact falling backwards onto the mat. Korra pounced moving to straddle the woman then landing blow after blow to the woman's face before her opponent's hands fell limp and the referee tackled her to the ground a signal of stoppage. Korra stood arms raised ready to defend herself when she looked over at her opponent who was lying face up unconscious a bloodied mess while the medics ran into the cage.

Korra looked up to see Lin running towards her arms open with a face splitting smile and that's when Korra's ears decided to open and realisation hit her that she had won. Korra collapsed into Lin's strong arms shuddering as her emotions overtook her. Tears of joy sprang free as she scanned the crowd for her family. Korra climbed the cage as she found her family's section. They all stood, Asami holding Yukie on her hip so she could be seen waving to her mom, Bolin and Opal stood clapping and whistling even Kya was there cheering her on as well as Tenzin and Jinora. She blew them kisses before dismounting gracious in her success to check on her opponent. After she made sure she was ok Korra was approached to be interviewed.

"The avatar is back! How does it feel to be back in the octagon?"

"It's an unbelievable feeling to tell you the truth. I wasn't sure if I would ever make it back here after my accident but I had all the support I could have needed to make it. I just want to thank my training team and Lin Beifong for helping get me in shape for my return and believing in my ability, I want to thank Kya and all the staff at the hospital for saving my life and helping me get back on my feet and my friends for taking care of my family when I couldn't. And lastly I want to thank my beautiful wife and daughter Yukie for sticking by me and giving me the unconditional support throughout the ordeal I love you." The crowd cheered

And with that she stepped away from the mike with a bow, nothing more to be said. As she made her way back to her changing room she was met in the corridor by a charging Yukie. Yukie ran and jumped into her mother's arms cheering.

"You done it Momma I'm so proud of you!" The minor said as she kissed her mom's cheeks and hugged her hard while playing with her hair. Asami eventually made her way over. The heiress looked happy but carried a sense of relief in her demeanour. It couldn't have been easy for her to watch that fight, it never was and this fight carried so much weight with it she was glad Korra had got the win and come out the other side safe.

She embraced Korra who was still holding Yukie and took in her smell. Musk, sweat and salt. Korra's usual post fight aromas filled her nose and she took them in as a mark of how far they had come. She leaned back out the embrace to kiss Korra deeply.

"Well done baby I knew you would win"

"Ewwwww" Yukie said as she scrunched up her face at her parent's public display of affection to which Both women laughed ruffling the child's hair.

As they walked into the charging room bottles of champagne burst open and overflowed and the cheering erupted. They danced and partied all the way back to the house until the exhaustion hit. Korra had come down from her high and her muscles ached, bruises began to form and her head pounded. After 15 minutes shoulder deep in an ice bath Korra showered and headed to the living room. She was too wired to sleep straight away despite how fatigued she felt. So, after a trip to the kitchen she switched on the tv and settled down with a protein shake and her earlier prepared post-match food that she craved after fight camp. A plate of grilled meat such as lamb chops and pretty much a whole chicken as well as halloumi cheese that her wife had cooked for her on the BBQ earlier during the day. Despite seeing the reaction of the crowd at her fight Korra wanted to see what the sports news was saying about her return win and performance.

"I'm the top dog. I'm the one with the belt around my waist and I'm sure no one can take it. Who gives a shit about that flee bags return, that fight was a load of shit and she was fighting the worst fighter on the roster. Natalie was nothing I'm the only real fighter here. I challenge the so-called Avatar to a title fight. That's if she's brave enough and won't use that little accident as an excuse not to face me that is. I will beat her into the ground and give her little wife and kid someone to look after because she won't be walking out the ring after facing me I promise you that!"

That was the voice of Kuvira. The person who had been gifted Korra's title belt after she was out of commission for over 3 months. Kuvira had just challenged Korra to a fight live in her own post-match interview and Korra was gently steaming at her words.

Korra was so focused on the TV that she didn't notice that Asami had walked into the room after putting Yukie to bed and sat a few spaces away from her.

"Korra... don't bite." Asami said as the fighter turned to face her. Asami could see the rage in Korra eyes fighting for dominance over the calm. She sat there and said nothing eyes locked with her wife. She didn't need to say anything, they had long stopped needing words to communicate in times like this. She had seen that look on Korra's face once before when another fighter made the mistake of mentioning her wife but this felt different. The fighter's aura seemed like a storm waiting to wash over everything at any moment.

"Eat up babe and then we can go to bed you need to rest." Asami instructed as she moved closer to Korra and began stroking the bottom of her neck in an effort to calm her. The heiress knew that despite everything her voice always managed to break through the fog surrounding Korra at any moment. Whether it was rage, fear or pain her voice was always heard over everything else. The brunette always listened to her. The fighter lowered her head to her plate and ate in silence all the while Asami was watching her carefully. She washed her plate and shaker bottle setting them down on the drying rack before walking hand in hand with Asami to their bedroom.

After changing into their bed clothes both women cuddled together Asami being the big spoon for once.

"Thank you Sami. For everything."

Asami rolled Korra onto her back briefly so she could kiss the newly formed bruise on her cheekbone.

"Sleep well baby I'm so proud of you. we can talk more in the morning"

Korra fell asleep with a small smile on her face finally able to take a moment and fully realise what she just achieved.

* * *

When the Avatar woke the next morning, her body felt sore and heavy. Dark bruises lined her torso, her bruised ribs pulsing with the beat of her heart. Her face was bruised on one cheek and her head still pounded. She couldn't imagine how she would have felt if she took more blows from a more agile technical fighter.

She got out of bed legs heavy underneath her and dressed in some shorts and a hoodie before brushing her teeth and heading down for breakfast.

Yukie was sat at the table stuffing her face with cereal noticing her mom first flew up and met Korra at the door jumping up and down for hugs and kisses. Korra obliged and bent down with some effort before looking for her wife. Asami was stood over the stove scrambling some eggs and Korra ambled over wrapping her arms around her wife from behind planting a kiss on the nape of her neck as she mumbled good morning.

"Good morning to you too how'd you sleep?"

"Ok, would have been better if I woke up next to you though." Asami gave a mock pout and turned in Korra's arms nodding towards the lounge.

"Lin's waiting for you next door" Asami stared at Korra trying to gauge her mood and her thoughts. Korra gave her a look that said she's ok and released a puff of air turning to leave the kitchen. Asami held her firm though, planting a kiss on her cheek before pushing her lightly toward the lounge.

"Your breakfast will be ready in 5 don't let it get cold."

Korra walked into the lounge to see Lin sitting in the one-person sofa in the corner with a cup of coffee and newspaper in hand. Korra greeted her with a fist pump and one precise sentence.

"Get me that fight" Lin nodded with a smile.

"Where going to make her regret calling you out."

Korra took the rest of the week to recover before she was back in the gym. usually, she would have longer off after a fight but Korra didn't want to lose the physical shape she had now for the fight she knew would be scheduled sooner rather than later. It was unspoken but Korra didn't take kindly to the things Kuvira had said about her and her family. 3 months Lin had told her, 3 months until she would be in the cage again fighting to get her belt back. She wanted it, the fans wanted it and Kuvira seemed to want it so it would more than likely happen.

The fight was finally scheduled and the build-up had been even crazier than her return fight before. The fight between her and Kuvira was the ultimate main event on the fight card and all the sponsors where plugging the fight big time.

Korra thought the training she had done for the first fight was hard but boy was she wrong. Lin had her sparring most of the training session and had her recovering and eating stricter than ever.

Afternoon naps became essential, especially needed before Yukie came home from school. The kid always had boundless energy even after a whole day of playing and Asami was usually the one to pry Yukie away from her mother when she thought Korra needed a break.

It was the last few days before the fight and Korra's load had been massively reduce to most pad works and some light conditioning to keep her ticking over followed by recovery and some brutal sports massage.

Korra's mind was on the fight but she was not obsessed as Kuvira seemed to be. Every time Korra tuned into the Tv Kuvira was trash talking her. Talking about how she was going to do this or that once they were in the cage. Korra on the other hand would much rather let her actions speak louder than words and would not get drawn into the acting before a fight.

She heard how people thought she was going to lose and how Kuvira was going to destroy her but she didn't fear the result. She had been trained to excel in the moment and she was sure she could. Kuvira's trash talk was also an added motivation. She wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face she wanted to see her pride take a hit.

They were at the weigh in before the fight and the crowd present for that was the biggest Korra had ever experienced at a weigh in. She walked into the arena headphones on but not listening to anything. She could hear all the chanting and cheering. Korra took a wide glance at the podium to see Kuvira standing off to the side after just coming off the scale wrapping the championship belt around her waist as she stood there in her shorts and sports bra obviously flexing her muscles.

Korra laughed to herself as she stepped onto the platform with Lin. She undressed taking off her tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt before handing Lin her headphones and walked over to the scales.

She stood still as her weight was called out before walking over to where Kuvira was stood for the face off. On the walk over Korra did not miss the waver of Kuvira glare as she took in Korra's chiselled form. Korra's abs where shredded and her biceps bulged and she wasn't even flexing or smiled as she came face to face with the other woman while staring straight into Kuvira's now hardened eyes.

"My mom's gunna kick your ass!" Korra's eyes bulged and she looked into the crowd to see Asami wrestling Yukie down off the chair she was stood on covering her mouth and leaning down to reprimand her. Korra couldn't help but smile in Kuvira face as the other woman bristled. Kuvira stepped forward and Korra matched her step never backing down.

"That what you been telling your little brat?" Kuvira spat.

"No, she has a mind of her own but I can tell you that you won't be walking away from this match unscathed." Kuvira clenched her jaw hard both women now had foreheads touching and pushing slightly into one another. Korra was shorter but it didn't look like the height difference bothered her. She was ready to take on the woman in front of her even if a fight broke out right here at the weigh in. The hired security separated both women and they broke apart and faced the crowd to acknowledge them and the fight that would take place tomorrow before Korra headed off to her car to return home.

Korra cuddled Asami lying on her chest as they laid there on their massive bed speaking about Yukie's outburst.

"Honestly babe she shocked me. One I don't know where she heard that sort of language. Two I didn't know she had those lungs on her to be heard over all those people and three, I kinda liked how fiery she was defending you."

Both women laughed looking back at Yukie's behaviour at the weigh in.

"I kinda liked it too, I mean she sure got into Kuvira's head. She was livid after that! I still think we need to speak to her though. I thinks she's seen more about this fight than you and I could monitor alone and I think it might be getting to her. I want to know what she's thinking and let her know that everything is going to be ok."

"I agree Kor, she more mature than most kids her age so I'm not surprised she is so aware of everything going on."

"I'm not so surprised. She takes after you with her brains that's for sure."

They joked for a bit before Korra bellowed out Yukie's name calling her to their room. Both women hardened their faces as they waited for the child to enter.

"Yes momma?" Yukie asked as she approached the bed with a downcast look on her face. The child knew by the looks on her parent faces that this was a somewhat serious conversation that was about to be had. Korra patted the bed for the child to climb up as she and Asami made space for the little one to lie in between them. Once she was settled they spoke.

"So little Miss what caused that outburst today?"

"Urmmmmm. I just wanted that silly woman to know what was going to happen to her." Both women shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Korra probed.

"Well.. I've seen all the mean things she says on the Tv about you and I've seen you fight and I know you're big and strong and she doesn't look as strong as Momma so I know she's going to be hurt after you fight her. You don't say much to her Momma so I wanted her to know what's gunna happen."

"How does Momma's fighting make you feel Yu?"

"I don't like when she's gone a long time at the gym but I love watching her beat people up. I don't like watching Mom get hurt and sometimes there's blood. But she's not in the hospital like before and mummy's not crying so I know she's fine."

The child said all this while playing with a loose piece of fabric on her top. Both women were wondering when their daughter had got so smart. After a big pause Asami spoke again.

"Yu if something is ever bothering you or there is something you're not happy with I want you to speak to us ok? Any of us"

To that Yukie nodded. Both women kissed her head and set her on her way back to bed. They both went to tuck her in and read her a story before returning to their own quarters with sleep in mind. They adopted the same position as before, Korra's head resting on her wife's chest in comfortable silence as she listened to her heartbeat. Asami was gently stroking the mocha woman's back as her other hand played with strands of hair. Not long after she began a calm steady breath filled the room as Korra fell asleep.

Korra woke up the following morning to warm hands wrapped around her. Her legs where tangled with pale ones and her head was tucked underneath Asami's neck. Korra shifted groaning at the morning taking in her wife's scent. Korra began nibbling at Asami's long pale neck.

"After this fight I'm going to make love to you every morning for weeks."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. I've watched you train and your body change. Those muscles you've carved they have a purpose and after the fight they are for me and I intend to enjoy them. I've been seeing and not tasting for too long now. Now get up its fight day."

* * *

Korra's fight was a little later than the last and she wanted to be around family for longer this time so she spent the day keeping her body right drinking water, luckily, she was a few pounds underweight so that meant she could have a hearty lunch with her family. Opal and Bolin came over to chill and Korra was happy at that. Bolin always kept things light with his sense of humour and his child like behaviour. Opal was great too as she helped keep Asami distracted. The general mood between everyone was calm and when Lin arrived to pick Korra up she was surprised to see the woman so relaxed.

When she walked in everyone was in the lounge watching a movie. Yukie was cuddled up to Korra while Asami and Opal where reading magazines. Bolin on the other hand was stuffing his face with Popcorn. Korra double checked her gear with Lin before saying her goodbyes. She started with Yukie kneeling for hugs and kisses before telling her to be good. Then she went over to Bolin and Opal cracking a few jokes before she went over to Asami.

"Korra you know I care but I don't care about the result like that I just care about you." Korra wrapped her arms around Her wife's waist pulling her into a hug as she could sense her getting a bit agitated.

"Please beat the smirk of that bitch's face, no matter what leave that ring with your head held high. Don't expect a clean fight she's not right upstairs I can sense that. But just do your thing. I love you." The fighter smiled and she just held her wife for a moment taking in the familiar smells before parting and heading to the van.

Her fight prep was the same. Steady climb warm up, proper hydration and steady music. Getting pumped too early was not what she needed so she stayed in her own space and was left alone by the rest of her team. Her family was taken care of and she didn't have to worry about anything but this fight.

Time flew and it didn't seem like she was waiting around long before she was called to head out. She clothed up and headed out and before she knew it she was at the cage entrance being checked. Once inside she made sure she was loose and waited for Kuvira to enter. The loud speakers sounded and heavy metal echoed out into the arena. A spotlight followed Kuvira as she basically skipped down to the octagon. She looked frantic during her equipment check and carried an unusual overly excited way about her. Korra shook the thought off as her opponent walked in and the gate was shut behind her. Rules where spoken and neither fighter touched gloves before walking to their respective sides.

The bell rang and everything fell away.

Korra grinded her teeth against her mouth guard and stepped forward. Kuvira was taller than Korra and she used that to her advantage. She struck Korra from range a few blows grazing off her oiled face. Despite taking a few hits Korra remained calm and kept moving. She was being somewhat passive she knew that but she didn't want to over commit. The match could go five rounds after all. The negative of the way she was performing was that Kuvira's confidence was growing with every hit that landed.

She needed to get her head right and go for it the next round. The tanned woman got a rollicking from Lin in the first interval and it was like she was being reprimanded like a child. She pouted but knew Lin was right.

Second round she was better landing a few shots of her own bringing her legs into play more with kicks and jabbing protecting her face. Kuvira was tiring you could see the heavy breathing and the uncontrolled spit leaving her mouth so she tried to end it there and then. Kuvira stepped into a punch but bent her arm at the last moment throwing an elbow which unfortunately for Korra landed catching her just above her eye. Blood began to pour out her face and she had to keep one eye open to see as the other was filled with blood. The taller woman tried to capitalise and bring Korra down but the latter stood firm using the cage to support her back while she tried to work a hold on the taller woman. She wanted to keep her close to stop her getting power behind her blows while landing a few of her own. She drove her knee upward into the woman's stomach and that had the desired effect she assumed from the noises she was hearing so she continued to focus on the woman's middle. She used her fists that were being held low to punch ribs and used her forehead to push the other woman back to create space between them so she could drive her knee up again. She was doing all of this by touch now as blood was smeared all over her face.

The bell sounded and the ref had to separate both women. Both wanted to destroy the other and for a moment forgot about the and her team cleaned their fighter up wiping the blood from her face and eyes before trying to stem the bleed.

"You're doing good kid now that you've got a feel I want you to really get started. You're the more agile fighter so get in and around her she may be bigger but your grappling is more powerful. Make her work soak up her blows send her away from this fight regretting everything. You got this"

Korra went into the 3rd round fresh faced and ready. Both women circled each other before Korra ran forward and leaped driving a knee into Kuvira's Torso. The blow was forceful and the woman faltered falling down onto one knee before finding her feet quickly. Korra advanced kicking ribs and trying to grab Kuvira to take her down but saw an opening and switched it up swinging an overhand right then an uppercut that passed through the woman's guard that caught Kuvira on the nose. Blood poured out onto the mat and both women so much that if you didn't see the hit itself you wouldn't know the source of all that blood. The blow caused Kuvira to lower her head and Korra tried to get her in a headlock but couldn't quite get a good fix and within seconds the bell rang signalling the end of the 3rd round.

Korra felt like that round went much better and she had racked up some strikes. What made her smile though was the damage she had caused to Kuvira. She was sure she had broken the cocky woman's nose in that round and she knew that whatever the outcome of the match was Kuvira would have something to remember her by.

Lin had trained Korra to last 5 rounds and it showed as she looked in much better shape than her opponent who was taking on water like there was a fire inside her that needed calming. Korra on the other hand took sips of fluid as she listened to her instructions.

Round 4 was the messiest round by far. An absolute slug fest. Both women traded blows in close proximity and new wounds opened on impact for both women. Korra had a new busted lip to sport while Kuvira tried to twin with Korra wearing a gash above her own eye. Both women wobbled and spent their fair share of the round bouncing off the cage fence neither willing to fall. Legs burned and muscles screamed in effort. Finally, the round was brought to a close.

Both women where drained after that round and going into the last round needed some added motivation. Korra tuned into the fans while she rested and the roar seemed to keep her head in the game.

"Cmon Korra you can do it" "Go Momma"

The voices of her wife and child floated to her ears and that was enough to spike her adrenaline. One more round and then she would be done just one more round.

* * *

The bell sounded to signal the start of the round for the last time and the crowd erupted Korra could barely hear herself think. She stepped forwards guard lower than it should be and Kuvira hit her with a jab. Korra shook it off and continued to advance hands at her waist and Kuvira hit her again square in the face. Korra chanted clearly taunting her opponent raising her arms to the crowd for them to chant louder. She wanted Kuvira to know she was not going down. Kuvira looked at her like she was crazy and backed off. That was the reaction she was hoping for and she advanced forwards pinning the tall woman against the cage.

Korra was strong in her bull like stance as she rose spearing Kuvira's torso to which she earned a shout of pain. Korra then went on to deliver a combination of punches directed at the stomach and face. With a healthy distraction Korra swept Kuvira to the ground by taking out her only standing leg. Both women slammed to the ground hard as Korra moved to top the woman. With the advantage being on top Korra tried to rain down punches but Kuvira still had enough energy to fend off the attacks protecting her face from some deadly shots. Both women's blood fell to the mat only to be smeared between them. The more gruesome the fight got the louder the audience cheered.

The taller woman managed to sneak a few blows upwards into Korra but they lacked power and the woman on top refused to give up her position and flattened her body mass to counter. she pulled at Kuvira's arms and timed blows to perfection each connecting. Kuvira squirmed and tried to roll over. During the move Korra slipped a hand around her opponent's throat and used her legs to lock the woman's lower body out. Once that was done she squeezed all her muscles tightening the hold on the woman's neck depriving her of oxygen. Korra continued to squeeze as her muscles burned and she watched the ref waiting for the stoppage she knew was coming. She felt when Kuvira went limp in her arms and not a second later the bell sounded and Kuvira fell unconscious.

Unsure of what happened Korra rolled Kuvira's limp form off her while the medics began tending to her before rising to her feet and slumping on the cage fingers grabbing onto the prongs for balance. The doctor made her way over to Korra and was trying to get her to sit down so she could be looked at but she kept brushing the woman off and pacing back and forth. Eventually Lin came over and guided Korra to sit down so she could be evaluated.

"Let them take a look at you kid great fight!"

Korra nodded and faced the doctor who was frantically trying to locate the cuts to stop the bleeding. Korras chest rose and fell as she recovered from the fight of her life. She had gone the full 5 rounds and come out on her feet.

The medics where tending to Kuvira trying to sit her up all the while the crowd was going crazy.

'AVATAR! AVATAR! AVATAR!' People cheered and Korra stood up and bowed to the audience in thanks. A few stitches were all she needed she was told and they could be done in the changing room after the result was given. They waited and waited and eventually Kuvira was ok enough to stand, with some help of course. The referee stood between both women holding an arm each while the announcer called the result.

After the announcer called out their weight class and thanked the sponsors the only information relevant to Korra was announced.

"This contest has been judged a majority Draw. And still the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world Kuvira" Massive boo's erupted into the stadium fans clearly not agreeing with the result.

Kuvira staggered forward on wobbly legs grabbing her belt before leaving the cage as quickly as she could. Her entourage followed her just as quickly as she swayed from left to right on unsteady feet. The crowd booed louder at Kuvira's actions if that was even possible. Korra stood in the cage with Lin shaking her head truly surprised she didn't get the win.

Korra being the only one left in the octagon was asked to do an interview to which she agreed. Just as she was heading over she felt someone tackle her legs. Korra looked down to see Yukie hugging her. Somehow the child had managed to make her way into the cage. Korra picked her up hugging her tightly.

"Hey honey how'd you get in here?"

"Mummy gave the men her scary voice and they let me in she said you needed my hugs."

"Mummy was right as always."Korra smiled as They walked over to cameras and a bald man around average height was waiting for them.

"We have with us the Avatar, Korra what an amazing fight, did anything surprise you tonight?"

"No nothing surprised me today, my team prepared me well and we knew how she was going to come out and what her game evolved around so I was ready."

"When the end of the fifth round came did you feel like you had done enough?" While the man was talking Yukie was wiping away the blood that ran down her Mom's face with her sleeve and kissing the already formed bruises.

"For sure, I thought I out pointed her in the last 2 rounds but it is what it is. I'm the one walking out on steady feet. I'm sure she was unconscious before the bell rang and I was waiting to the ref to call it when I felt her go limp but hey it wasn't to be."

"First time not winning how do you feel?"

"It wasn't a loss so I can hold my head high at that. I competed today and beat the crap out of her despite everything so I feel good no regrets just joy. I choked her out and I hope she don't forget it. I hope that's a lesson for her to never speak on people's family and stuff away from the cage because it will get you hurt. I wanted to hurt her and I did that. I think overall tonight I proved a lot of people wrong and silenced a lot of critics. When you hear a whole stadium chanting for you I mean you can say you competed well right!?"

"That's certainly correct. What's next for you? Anyone else on your radar you want a shot at?"

"No. Definitely some time off. I've had 2 of my biggest fights in quick succession and my family has suffered for that so I plan to take some time off, recover and spend it with them eating burgers and having a good time."

"People always wonder what fighters do with the money they get after fights. What are you going to do with the money that you received from tonight's fight?"

"I don't need it. My family we don't need it. I long since stopped worrying about that so I will be giving it all to the people who helped me on my journey back. I'll donate to the nurse's trust and my team will get a huge chunk they worked just as hard as me so yeah."

"Anything else you want to say before we part ways tonight?"

"Yeah actually, I just want to thank the fans for continuing to come out and support it truly means a lot thank you."

The crowd loved Korra that was evident and after her interview they continued to chant her name. Asami watched on in awe hands clasped at her chest as Korra walked around the cage with Yukie still in her arms waving to the people that came out to support. The relationship Korra had with her daughter was admirable.

After getting her stitches put in and taking a shower at the stadium Korra headed home with her family in tow. On the way home, they decided to stop for some well-deserved burgers and Korra indulged. Months of strict eating behind her she could now have some fun and eat what she wanted.

* * *

When they arrived at home, she opted not to have an ice bath as she was in no hurry to recover after all. Yukie wanted to sleep with her parents so the 3 of them cuddled up under the covers and chatted till they fell asleep. They all woke late the next day and decided to spend some time by the pool and have a hot bath. Korra's injuries really came to light the next day. She was covered in deep purple and green bruises. Her face was swollen by her cut eye and busted lip mostly but still had lumps around her cheeks. She suspected she had a mild concussion also but that was all normal so she took the necessary pain killers and went about her day.

It was just past noon when the doorbell rang. Even though they weren't expecting anybody the fighter went to answer it anyway. Korra opened the door to see a tall light skinned man dressed in a black suit with a well-groomed beard stood formally waiting.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I just have to confirm is this the Sato residence?"

"Yes, it is what can I help you with?"

"Nothing as such ma'am, I am here to inform you that you Korra Sato also known as the Avatar are the new undisputed heavyweight champion." By the look on Korra's face the man assumed she hadn't heard.

"Yes ma'am, your opponent Kuvira was found to have consumed several banned substances and tested positive and therefore had unfair advantage during the fight. She has been stripped of her title and removed from the roster."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"No ma'am if you don't believe me have a look on the sports news. It is my job however to formally inform you and let you know that your belt will be delivered at the earliest opportunity." Korra stood dumbfounded.

"Would you mind coming in for a second?" After inviting the man in Korra moved to the lounge where her wife was sat reading.

"Um babe would you mind turning it to the sports news for a second?"

"Sure honey, what's up?"

"Well there's a man here telling me that I won the fight as Kuvira was doping" Korra said pointing to the finely dressed man in the hallway.

The TV flicked on and there is was in bold writing.

' KUVIRA DRUG CHEAT STRIPPED OF TITLE!'

The footage then showed a hooded Kuvira trying to avoid the cameras while swiping at several Paparazzi who were trying to photograph her and ask her why she cheated. Kuvira looked the worst the couple had ever seen her. She had blood shot eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks, her skin was pale and the bruises from the fight stood out while her clothes where hanging off her like rags. She continued to shout profanities as she strode off and Korra could help but stare.

She thanked the man who had come to deliver the news and saw him out before she reclined in the sofa staring at the ceiling. Out of the blue Korra just started laughing hysterically to the point of tears. Asami watched on and joined her before long.

"Babe, you just beat the shit out of a doped-up drug cheat!" Korra continued to laugh before replying.

"I'm not sure this busted eye was worth it!"

They relaxed in high spirits for the rest of the day eventually explaining to Yukie what had happened after she asked why they were so happy. They spoke to Lin on the phone who congratulated Korra again on a great performance and now win.

"Now Mrs Sato how are we going to celebrate my win?" Korra spoke in a sultry voice and Asami's ears perked up at the tone.

"Well I can think of a few idea's"

* * *

Following the revelations of Korra's fight against Kuvira the couple grew intimately. Their time spent focused during fight camp left both women craving affection and each other's company. Both women rejoiced in the fact that Korra was always home and not battling exhaustion. When Asami got home from work she was often met by Korra at the door. It was crazy that after all these years Korra was still obsessed with her. Never giving other women or men unwarranted attention. She was made to feel loved every day, years after they had fallen in love. She was smitten with Korra just the same and when she wasn't working the majority of her thoughts went to Korra if they weren't on Yukie.

The time post fight was an was an exciting time. Loads of free time and no restrictions for a purpose. The couple decided to experiment and try new things. Particularly in the bedroom. A trip to a discreet sex store and a few disagreements later the couple had their new toys and their late nights planned out.

On one of their cosy late nights Korra was concerned by her wife's contemplative mood. Instead of making her usual forward advances she probed to get Asami to open up.

"Baby, what's wrong? What you thinking about?" After a pause, the heiress replied.

"There's something that I've been thinking about for a while now that I want to talk to you about."

"Ok, Anything. I'm listening" Asami sighed and turned to face Korra in the bed. She played with her fingers struggling to find the courage to begin. Korra reached over and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze prompting her to say what she needed to.

"IWantToHaveMoreKids" Asami said the words so fast it took a couple of seconds for the sentence to sink in. Korra laughed at her wife's nervousness.

"What was that?"

"I want more kids" Asami repeated but dipped her head down to look at the sheets rather than the woman in front of her. Korra lifted her chin so she could look her wife in her jade green eyes before she answered.

"You know I could never deny you anything. Especially not something I want so much myself." The CEO's eyes bulged at the reply.

"What do you mean?" She stammered out to which the fighter laughed.

"I've been thinking about it too babe. Ever since my accident. I wanted you and Yu to have someone to love if anything happened to me. The light Yu brought into our lives I want another dose of that on top of what Yukie already gives us and I want Yu to have some company too. We spoke about the puppy but I think a child might be better." Korra finished with a cheesy smile. Asami sprang forward locking lips with her wife tipping her back onto the bed. After a long kiss, they parted breathless.

"Korra one more thing. If possible, I want to carry the child."

"Of course I knew you would want to and that suits me fine because then I can fuss over you and you'll be too tired to argue" Korra winked.

"So, is that a yes are we going to try for a baby?"

"Of course it's a yes, book the appointment as soon as possible." They hugged and cuddled for a few moments longer before Korra got serious.

"Sami. I have been thinking about something for a while too but since we want to have a kid I feel like this is more important now. I want to get back behind the wheel." Asami smiled.

"Baby that's good, do you feel ready?"

"I still think I might need some help with it and I've been considering a few therapists already. If we manage to get you pregnant and you need to go to the hospital I need to be able to drive you and do so safely."

Since the accident Korra had felt uncomfortable in the front seat of cars and has yet to get back behind the wheel. This collective decision to have another child was the final push she needed to try and get back on the roads.

The couple cuddled and reminisced well into the early hours of the morning thinking about the funny and daunting times they shared raising Yukie. Hindsight was not always the best thing to experience but for this couple it was a wonderful thing. They basked in all the ups and downs and experiences of their life together and rejoiced in all the possibilities the future could hold. With family and love true happiness could be achieved despite tragedy.

* * *

Epilogue

"Hey babe you ready for your massage?"

"Ohh yes finally, you have no idea what carrying two tiny humans does to your feet." Asami replied as she got comfortable on the bed propping herself up in a mass of pillows. Korra and Asami were expecting twins and they could not be more excited about it. Korra had become very nurturing, not that she wasn't already but now she took the roles of mother and wife more seriously. With her wife heavily pregnant Korra took care of Yukie most of the time. She had overcome her fear of being behind the wheel as it stemmed from not being able to control other people. Once she was drilled to only control the controllable, that being herself she managed to get rid of her fear. She now prided herself in her role as a mother, taking Yukie and picking her up from school, cooking for her and just being an all-round more hands-on parent. With regards to her wife Korra was very affectionate. If the heiress needed anything and Korra was there it was sorted. Fast food runs or late-night cooking, chef Korra was on hand. Korra had singlehandedly prepared the nursery for the twin's arrival, painting and building with Asami's guidance. She truly was in mommy mode.

Korra had decided to put her fighting on hold while she and her wife were expecting. She thought her wife didn't need and wouldn't be able to take the stress of watching her fight dirty battles and the negative psychological demands a fight put on the family Yukie included so the decision was easy.

It was like Asami had fell in love all over again. Her little family that she adored so much was going to grow and she could not be happier. Asami often looked on watching her wife and child interact or just play and found herself wondering how she got this far. All they had been through as a family and now they were stronger than ever. She often found herself caressing her ever growing bump wondering what her new children would be like. Their personalities, their looks also their passions. This whole process was new and it excited her more than it scared her.

As well as being very nurturing of her family, the fighter also became very protective. When they went out and the paparazzi wanted photos or comments she was very stern and adamant always declining never giving anyone any reason to be close enough to her pregnant wife. When people they didn't know approached them for autographs Korra would turn them down often Pulling the heiress closer to her placing a protecting arm around her or placing a hand over Asamis growing belly. If people even looked at her wife a certain way she was ready to pounce.

Asami couldn't help but be attracted to Korra's dominant aura. she loved to watch her wife's smooth features turn hard with her expressions, she loved how firm she would stand when beside her and how they would always be connected, tangled arms or intertwined fingers. Asami always revelled in the touches of affection and would never turn them down, her hormones wouldn't allow her to even if she wanted to. Instead she craved them and hated when they were apart and the only time they were was when Korra was caring for Yukie or getting something for her herself.

Korra found her wife's new body increasingly sexy. The ever-growing curves and the added plump made Korras heart race and she often had to remind herself that her children where growing within her wife to stop herself from devouring her.

Korra made sure Asami felt like a queen and told her how beautiful she looked multiple times daily. The sexual tension was through the roof however and Korra ignorant in her knowledge about pregnancy refused to take their shared affections that step further in fear of hurting the babies.

Asami however, had needs she needed tending to. After a long discussion or rather an explanation of her demands the pregnant heiress managed to get Korra to give her what she wanted with the help of a new toy as long as she promised to stop if she felt anything that wasn't normal. They thrived as a couple and as a family Yukie was growing up into a mature young woman making her parents proud every day.

The youngster was going moving up a year in the summer and was the top of her class in most subjects. She was really interested in soccer and played for a team on the weekends. Both her parents are thrilled at her interest and achievements in school but what they love most is her caring, loving attitude. She was always so helpful and wore her heart on her sleeve.

Yukie was also very excited to become a big sister. She really wanted to take charge and be the best big sister she could be. Yukie said she was the luckiest girl in the world because she was getting a little sister and brother at one time. To help fulfil her role Yukie demanded that she be taken shopping to find all the best toys and clothes for her new siblings. It was safe to say that the kids would be sorted for many months as Yukie couldn't put down all the cute outfits she saw.

Asami was currently moaning as Korra kneaded the tightness out of the soles of her feet. Korra always knew how to use her strength well and this was a prime example as she pressed harder in the spots that needed it and reined it in when she knew certain areas where tender.

Asami tensed suddenly and Korra looked up to see her wife with a confused expression on her face.

"Sami. You ok" Korra asked as she paused her ministrations.

"Urm baby. I think we need to head to the hospital. I think my water just broke." The heiress replied as she looked and pointed down to the patch of wet on the bed spread beneath her. Like a bullet out of a gun Korra shot up and ran out the room calling for Yukie as she went.

Not even 30 seconds later she was back in the room with a backpack on and car keys in hand. Yukie followed quickly behind her wheeling a carry-on suitcase. As soon as Korra found out that their dream of expanding their family was coming true she formulated a plan of action just in case the babies came early. Just as well. Car seats were in place the only thing needed was passengers.

Korra moved quickly to the bedside helping her wife off to stand. She held her tight as she walked and wrapped a hoodie over her wife's shoulders before seeing her to the car. They reached the hospital quickly but safely and within moments Asami was surrounded by nurses in a homely room giving birth.

2 hours later and the new additions to the family had arrived. Beautiful and healthy.

Korra cried as she kissed her tired wife who was holding one of kids, exhausted. Yukie had hold of the other as she played with the tiny fingers that wrapped around her thumb. Korra was so proud of her wife. So immensely proud. The family cuddled, hugged, kissed and fawned over each other well into the night.

Korra looked down at the contrast of all the hands intertwined and marvelled at the array of complexions all the differences in their blended family.

Zion and Maaya would be loved unconditionally for the rest of their lives and want for nothing, their parents would make sure. They had people to look up to and long lives ahead of them but no matter what they had a happy family.


End file.
